Okami to Vampire: Return of the Kage
by FERALxFANGS
Summary: My first story A shadow has arisen in the monster world. A shadow most thought long died off. It had a power that, if taken far enough, would be equal to a god. But what happens when this shadow does not even know what he is? New chapter underway. my internet has been out and i'll be getting it back sometime soon. my friend let me use his comp. for this.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

(Normal POV)

A young man of 15 years old was walking along a dirt path, surrounded by dead trees and grave stones. He was around 6ft 2in, had wavy, unnaturally dark, black hair down a bit past his shoulder blades. He had a muscular build, though a bit bulky. He wore dark brown dress shoes, along with tan dress pants, and a white long sleeved button up dress shirt. Over that he wore an open green blazer with a white trim. He was carrying a backpack, along with a duffle bag in his right hand also holding his school assigned backpack, his left hand in his pocket. But if you look closely at his right hand you could tell that instead of nails, he has claws. Also, looking at his face you could see a little bit of 2 fangs sticking out of his upper lip.

As he walked he had his eyes half closed in a bored gaze, occasionally looking from grave to grave. Although to anyone looking at him he would seem serious or mad. And if that didn't off set them, the colors of his eyes would. And here's why, his pupils are slit with the sides still round. His dark brown eyes had, what looks like, very thin dark yellow cracks going out of his pupil in an "X" formation. Then the outer ring just at the edge of the iris, there are 4 blood red segments in the center of the space between each crack. "Looks like the old man wasn't lying when he said this place is unique." As he said that he noticed a building about a good ways away, but it was sight that a human can't manage.

"And he was also right about training these powers of mine. They'd surprise me." He took his left hand out of his pocket and held it up in front of him, opened palm up. In a few seconds a small fireball formed in his hand. He stopped walking, staring into the ball of flame with a solemn look. He then heard a noise that sounded like screeching, it was getting closer, fast. He quickly turned with unnatural speed, his arm raised and the fireball, which rose in size and intensity, ready to be thrown.

But stopped when he looked around, his eyes focused yet seemed wild, and saw nothing. Then looked up and saw that the screeching was just coming from a small, round, brown bat. "Tch" he said in annoyance "just a bat" he whipped his hand and the fire went out. Then turned around to start walking again.

"Watashi kou dechuu! ~" The bat exclaimed happily. The longed haired teen raised an eyebrow. "A bat that talks…..in Japanese. Well that explains why the old man told me to-" The teen didn't get to finish since he was hit in the back by a bike. "Agh!" he yelled out as he and the rider were sent skidding across the ground to the base of a tree. As they stopped the teen was lying on the ground with the rider lying on top of him, his things spread around a few feet away except for the bag on his back. "ahhh man that hurt a bit. That's the second time that's happened. Except this wasn't as bad" As he raised his hand to his head to check for any injury, he felt something soft and smooth on his hand. As he raised his head to check he noticed a blanket of pink sprawled over him and his hand. Along with a girl that he figured was the rider.

She stirred then sat up, not aware that she was on top of him, she then spoke in Japanese "Gomen I have anemia so I couldn't see where I was going clearly" as she was saying this she moved some hair out of her face and opened her eyes, then looked down and noticed that she was straddling him. She blushed, a deep red then jumped off him and stood next to him, she then started stuttering "G-g-g-gomenasai! I didn't know you were there and I uh um. Please forgive me!" She bowed in an effort to apologize

The boy just sat up and looked at her, he sighed then said to himself quietly in English "So this is why I had to learn Japanese for the past 4 years. Looks like this is going to be interesting" The pink haired girl just looked up at him, a confused look on her face. _"Did she hear me?" __The black haired teen thought. He quickly dismissed the thought since he didn't think it was important at the moment, and stood up._

_As he stood up he noticed the girl straighten out and saw that he was a good deal taller, her head came to his chest. He also took in her looks, which where, in his opinion, above average. She had long shiny pink hair that went down past, what he saw, her firm butt. She had dazzling emerald green eyes that seemed bright and framed perfectly on her heart shaped face, but where filled with worry at the moment. Her figure was excellent, nearly hourglass, from her larger than average chest down to her long creamy and smooth looking legs. He also thought that the silver rosary hanging from her black choker looked nice, especially the ruby in the center. All in all she was very good looking girl._

_As he took in her appearance he noticed that she seemed to be squirming a bit and avoiding eye contact. __"His eyes are a bit scary. And he also looks a little intimidating. I hope he isn't angry."__ The pink haired girl thought nervously. He sighed again and decided to end the awkward silence. He closed his eyes and said, in Japanese. "Daijobu, I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings anyway." He opened his eyes and looked at her waiting for a response and saw she had a surprised expression but then turned to slight worry again. "Nani?" he asked, hoping to get a response from the, clearly, shy girl._

_"A-ano your bleeding." She said as she pointed at his left cheek._

_"Hm?"The tanned boy asked then raised a hand to his cheek and felt the warm liquid on his face. "Huh guess I am. Well don't worry about it." The girl shook her head_

_"No you shouldn't ignore it." As she said that she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pure white hanker chief. She then walked up to him and proceeded to wipe the blood off his face. Surprised by this, the boy just stood there. After a few seconds he came back to his senses, he then reached up and grabbed her hand and moved it away. "I appreciate your concern, really, but I'm fine. See?" he pointed at his cheek and she noticed that there was no cut at all "I heal really fast so there's no need to worry." As he said this he decided to ask if she was okay since she was concerned about him "Um are you okay?" He asked as he let her hand go._

_The girl was taken aback a little since she thought he was a mean person and wouldn't ask. "H-hai." She replied with a smile __"looks like he's not mad and he seems nice. Maybe he'll…..oohhhhhhh this smell~"__ Her thoughts changed when she withdrew her hand and the smell of his blood drifted into her nose. Her eyes glazed over and a light blush appeared on her cheeks as she started to sway a bit and breathe a bit raggedly. Seeing this, the boy put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to steady her. "Hey you sure you're ok?" he asked growing concerned. She didn't even respond as her knees buckled and she fell towards him. He caught her quickly. "Oi! Daijobu!" He was now fully concerned_

_"What a nice scent." He heard her say. He tried setting her upright as he crouched down to her level._

_"What are you talking about, a scent?" His response was her reaching up and placing her hands on each side of his face. She then looked at him and said "Sorry but….I'm a vampire!" She then pulled forward and bit into his neck "Capu-chuuuu~"was the sound she made as she sucked out his blood._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch.2_

_(Normal POV)_

_The pink haired girl was still sucking his blood till she snapped out of her daze and suddenly let go and pushed herself away. "Ah gomen, I didn't mean to its just when I smelled your blood I couldn't help it and I….." she trailed off as she looked away from him and small tears form. "Do you….hate vampires?" she asked, desperateness was apparent in her voice. The boy just held a hand to his neck as he looked at her, several thoughts going through his head.__"What the fuck happened? She just sucked my blood...but she looks like she's regretting it and looks as if she's going to cry." __ He looked into her eyes to see if she was faking anything. She looked him in the eye for a few seconds but turned away not wanting to see if he's angry or going to reject her. __"She seems sincere about what she said…Now I feel I little guilty. Her eyes seem so lonely and sad; I know that look better than anyone. Mine used to be the same. Well better give her an answer, but wow a vampire. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, it's not like I'm human either"_

He took his hand off his neck and steadied his eyes on her. "I don't hate vampires, I actually respect them and they're kinda cool." He said to her in a kind voice with a smile on his face, trying to cheer her up. She quickly turned to him, her eyes full of hope "So would you stop crying please? I don't like seeing women cry." She smiled as tears ran down her face, except they were of joy. She ran towards him and tackled him in a hug, sending them both to the ground once again.

"Arigato!" She cried out happily "Then will you be my friend um?" She stopped, realizing that this whole time she had never gotten his name

"Josue Reyes" He smiled at her "and yeah sure I'll be your friend…" He trailed off

"Akashiya Moka. Nice to meet you Josue-san." She said happily

"Likewise Moka-chan, but please don't use the honorific Josue is just fine. Oh and good job on saying my name right, not many do that on the first try." Moka blushed a bit at the honorific. "Um Moka-chan?" Josue called out

"Yeah?" she asked

"As nice as it is looking at your pretty eyes do you mind letting me up?" he asked

She blushed a little deeper. She got up and off him with a mutter of a "gomen"

"Thanks" Josue said as he got up and dusted himself off. Moka just stood there, seeming like she wanted to say something "Ano Josue?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Are you a freshman at youkai academy?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked

"It's just that I was wondering since…well…." She trailed off, as if ashamed to say what's next

"Look older than I probably am?" He finished for her. Moka looked away slightly embarrassed. He smirked. "Don't worry about it Moka, I'm not offended I actually get that a lot. And by the way I'm 15" Moka blushed lightly as she looked away

"Me too" She said quietly. Josue let out a small laugh "What?" Moka asked feeling slightly offended that she was being laughed at. He walked over and petted her head.

"It's just you look kinda cute when you do that." He then took his hand off her head and went over to collect his things, not noticing the blush on her face from the contact and compliment. As he finished collecting his things, he turned to moka who was just standing there. "Hey Moka-chan let's go. We don't wanna be late on our first day do we?" He then started walking, while moka tried to catch up.

The rest of the walk to the academy was enjoyable, each of them talking about little thing, occasionally saying something about themselves, though not anything personal since they just met. When they got there and saw the academy, Josue was a little surprised as to the way it looked, while Moka seemed to have just a pleasant look like she see's these types of things all the time. The academy looked like a medieval gothic castle, going a few stories high; it even had a few gargoyles at the edge of some roofs. After they walked in they made their way into the gymnasium for the opening ceremony. They both sat in the back, Josue had his arms crossed with the same bored look he usually has. While Moka sat next to him with her hands on her lap waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Josue noticed that he was getting a few glances at him from both the boys and girls, he noticed that some of the girls had a light blush, but he didn't pay attention since he was used to it. And he also had something on his mind. _"I wonder where the old man is? He said that I'd see him at the opening ceremony. Well no point in worrying about it, I'll see him eventually." _At that thought they were all told to be quiet as the headmaster wanted to address them. They all stood up and waited as the headmaster came up. When Josue saw who he was he couldn't help the slight smirk that went up his face.

"_Well I'll be, that guy never ceases to surprise me. Then again I shouldn't be surprised it's him up there. Isn't that right, Tenmei Mikogami?" _As the headmaster made his way up to the podium he was clad in light brown priest robes with a very important looking Rosario hanging from his neck. A hood covered the upper half of his face only showing his mouth and 2 unnaturally white glowing dots which one could only assume are his eyes. As he stood in front of the students he noticed Josue looking at him with the smirk, and returned one of his own, except this one was a bit creepy.

As the headmaster spoke his voice sounded cryptic and sent chills down your spine. "It is a pleasure to see all your faces here at the academy; again I must apologize for the 2 week delay. But I assure you that all preparations and final changes to the academy have been taken care of. So without further a due welcome to Youkai academy I hope you will enjoy your time here." At that the headmaster let out a small creepy laugh while the other students just smiled and clapped, a few having sweat dropped. At that the headmaster left and the students were dismissed and left to find their classes.

Moka stood up then turned to Josue "Hey how about we go look for our classes together?" she asked him.

"I'd like to Moka-chan but I have something to take care of first." He told her

"Oh" Moka said, a bit down cast. He saw this and sighed. He then put his hand on her head and proceeded to pet her once more.

"But after I'm done I promise to spend time with you first chance I get." He told her with a smile

She looked at him "Promise?"

"Promise and I don't go back on my promises." He took his hand off her head

"Alright" she said happily "Then I'll see you later" she said as she began walking away

"Yeah." He called back. He then turned around to where the podium was and saw that a few teachers were talking to each other next to the stage. "Perfect I can ask them." He started to walk over till he heard his name being called from the other side of the stage. He turned and saw a man standing there. He had slicked back white hair and wore sunglasses. He also wore a black suit and had a face of around twenty that said "don't fuck with me"

"_Well this guy sure looks like he means business, and that stance and posture. No openings…Damn I sound like a combat specialist." _He thought as he walked over to the man.

"You are Reyes-dono I presume?" he asked, his voice slightly husky

"Hai." he replied

"The headmasters ordered me too tell you that he won't be able to meet with you right now and sends his apologies."

"Oh well that's fine, do you know when I will be able to meet with him?" he asked

"Hai. He said he will be able to meet with you after classes are over. Also he said that your living arrangements have been changed a bit, but he didn't say anymore on it."

"Alright thank you. Did he say anything else?"

"Yes he said that if you wish, I can guide you to your first class."

"Hm well that's sounds convenient. Sure, it will save me some time."He told the man

"Very well. Follow me please." The sunglasses wearing man said as he turned and started walking, Josue a few steps behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Normal POV

The sunglasses man opened a door to a classroom and walked in with Josue coming in after him. "This is your classroom. You may choose to sit where you wish." He told him, with his back turned to him.

"Arigato." He told him

"Then I will take my leave." He said as he turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Josue looked around and saw that this place was modeled just like a modern Japanese school on the inside. He also saw that he wasn't alone, as there were some students in the back near the other doors talking to each other while others looked at him. He just ignored them and sat down at a seat that was second to last near the back and on the side with the windows. As he sat down he looked out the window and started to think of all the things that led him up to this point.

Flashback

An 11 year old Josue was walking home from his bus stop; he had a few scrapes and a bruise on his arms signaling that he was in a fight. "Damn asshole, all because of my eyes. He also almost got Tanner dragged into this. I can't let him, Michael, or Cassie get dragged into this, they're the few only real friends I have. Well them and Hikari, I wonder how she is?" As he finished talking to himself he noticed that he was already at his front door. He took his key out of his pocket and opened the door and went in. He closed the door and walked to his room, his dog, Ashley, barking and running around him, happy her master was home.

"Hey girl, you miss me?" he talked down to the Chihuahua who barked back as in saying "Of course!" He opened the door to his room and threw his backpack on his bed, then headed towards the bathroom. He went in and left the door open since he was home alone at the moment. He took off his shirt to show a small outline of a 4-pack that still had just a bit of fat on it along with a strong looking chest. And over that he had a black crescent moon shaped birth mark with the point beginning were his heart was then curving down over his stomach and ending at the left side of his stomach next to the floating rib. He also had a scar here and there

But he was more preoccupied with the cuts and bruises on his body, which where already healing abnormally fast, than the birthmark. "Already healing and going away huh? I'm not surprised; hopefully they don't leave any scars since they weren't that bad. I just wish I knew why I heal so fast and why my eyes are so different." He looked at his teeth "And why I'm starting to grow fangs" then his hands "and claws. Hell there's a lot I'd like to know." He walked out as he put his shirt back on.

"Hohhhh~ you mean like why are you so much stronger than normal humans? And how your senses and reflexes are so much more heightened?" An eerie voice from behind him spoke. He jumped away and turned in midair landing facing the voice in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded in a serious tone, his eyes focused on the mysterious intruder.

He just chuckled a creepy chuckle. "No need to be so serious little one I mean no harm. I am just here to talk." The old man offered in an effort to calm him down.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Think about it, I f I wanted to do something I would've done it when I was behind you instead of giving myself away."

"…...fine. But how'd you get in here?" Josue asked as he eased out of his stance a little but stayed on his toes just in case. The robed old man just chuckled

"You should really remember to lock your door when you get home. Someone could get in." He then chuckled again just a little louder as he laughed at his own joke. He then proceeded to walk to the living room.

"You're one to talk." The boy said as he followed him, still not fully trusting him. He saw him already sitting down on a couch. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?" He asked as he stood at the entrance to the kitchen adjacent to the couch.

"Don't want to beat around the bush do you? You're too serious; you should relax more while you're still young." He said

"Well forgive me but today hasn't exactly been a good day to relax and now I have a trespasser in my house."

"I see. Well then down to business. I came here to offer you a chance to get into a special school where you'll fit in just fine, completely by choice of course." He told the 11 year old

"What is this? It sounds like your trying to sell me something, and by choice I'm guessing you mean my parents?" the boy said unimpressed

"No the choice is entirely up to you and I'm not trying to sell you anything. I'm offering you a chance to go to a place where you will be accepted."

"You make it sound as if I'm desperate."

"Aren't you? You said it yourself you want to know why you're so different. Don't you want to find out why?" the old man asked, sounding as if he knows something

"Well I do but I'm not some desperate little kid. Not anymore." He said back

"I see… but you do want answers. And I just might have them." He said, trying to bait him

"Show me your proof. Aside from the fact your eyes are glowing." He took the bait

"Very well." The robed man stood up and held out his hand. In seconds there was a glowing ball of red energy. "Would you mind opening your back door please?" he asked the young boy. He just nodded as he stared at the ball, then went and opened the door and walked back. "Thank you." He took aim at a board of wood that was leaning against the far wall that separated this house and another. He raised his arm above his head and with strength that seemed impossible for the old man, threw the ball with great force and speed that the boy barely saw it fly by, but heard the resounding explosion and breaking of wood. The boy looked and saw that the top half of the board was gone, leaving the bottom half singed and on the ground. "Is that enough proof for you? That wasn't even full strength, more like a quarter." The man said nonchalantly

The boy just looked up at him and couldn't help but gulp a little as to see this man with power like that and hear that that wasn't even his full power. "Alright you have my attention mister…" the boy trailed off

"Tenmei Mikogami. Just call me Tenmei. And I already know your name Josue." The old man smiled

"Alright Tenmei where do I sign?" the boy asked

"Heheheh your not even go to discuss this with your parents?"

"I have a feeling it'd go nowhere, and if they asked me for proof while you're still here and you do what you did earlier. Chances are that they'd never let me go." The boy said calmly

"Smart boy, you're going to need that. You're right they wouldn't. I also forgot to mention this, the school is a high school." A smile grew in his lips

"What? Then why are you offering this when I'm just in 5th grade?" the boy demanded

"Because there will be a chance you will change your mind and you can't go and change your mind about this." He told him

"True, but if I still decide to go there how will I contact you?"

"Just send this."He reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of paper "this is a transmission paper for the school. Send this and you'll automatically be transferred there." He handed the paper to him

The boy took it. "But how will I know if I want to go before I get into high school? I mean shouldn't I know what the school here will be like?" he asked

Tenmei's smile grew "You are a smart boy. Very well then when you get into high school I will give you 2 weeks to go to school here. At the end of the second week you must make your decision. Does that sound fair?" he asked

"Sounds fair to me."

"Very good. Also before I forget." He reached into his robe again. "Here" He pulled out a large book and gave it to him.

He took it in one hand "What is this?" the boy asked

"It's a book on learning Japanese, it's a requirement needed to get into the school. Also study hard because you're also going to need good grades."

"With an offer like yours, I knew things where to good to be easy." He said jokingly

"You thought correctly. Also" he reached into his robe again and pulled out a purple, cat's eye like, crystal that was perfectly round. "You should practice with your powers; this crystal will take you to a place where you can practice undisturbed. I will assume you've noticed some of the elements acting strange around you?" he handed him the crystal

He took it with the hand the paper was in "Yeah since I was six. How do you know all this anyway?"

"I have my ways." He said cryptically

"That's kind of creepy." The boy sweat dropped. The man just laughed and turned towards the door. "Wait what if I do decide to go and my parents say no?" the boy asked.

Tenmei turned his head to him "Then just shine that crystal in front of them and that will be it." He began walking then opened the door and left. Josue stood there and looked at the door then at the piece of paper and read the top "Youkai Academy."

Flashback end

"_And from that point things changed. I studied hard and I trained every day, somehow managing to keep it all a secret. Eventually I gained control of the 4 elements fire, water, earth, and wind. Then I learned that I could control others, like lightning, but it took more concentration. My eyes also changed more .next thing I knew there were other people there saying they were going to train me. Now I know martial arts while I know other fighting styles that I've never even learned, like I was born knowing them. That sly Mikogami probably sent them. Look like coming here was the best choice. At least I got to see Hikari a couple times. But looks like I can't now"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi people! It's nice to finally be publishing this fic, its my first one so criticism is welcome, good or bad. But let it be structural please. Just insults will be over looked. Also I forgot to do my disclaimer for the last few chapters so-_

_*Inner Moka busts down the door and walks in head held high. She then walks over to him*_

_J:um… yes Moka?_

_IM: when am I gonna appear? I've been itching for a good fight._

_J:violent aren't you? Ever consider a hobby?_

_IM: Im a noble vampire we have no need for-_

_J:ok ok *pets her head to stop her then turns to readers* sorry about that folks, anyway I Don't own Rosario Vampire, it'd be kinda cool though._

_IM:..._

_J:what?_

_IM: Didn't you have something else to say?_

_J:oh yeah, thanks! I will be updating around every Friday or Saturday, and I currently have 6 chapters and am working on the 7__th__.i'll try and get it done in time for you guys .well enjoy!_

_IM: now where's my cookie?_

Ch.4

Normal POV

As Josue was continuing his thoughts he failed to notice, or didn't care, that more students began to file into the classroom as time went on. By the time he noticed was when the bell rang signaling that the first class had begun. "Huh?" he turned his head back to the class and saw it full of talking students._"Wow I must have been more out of it than I thought._" At that time the teacher decided to walk in. "Everyone~ welcome to Yokai Academy~!" She yelled out in an excited and high voice. She had short dirty blond hair, and 2 things of hair that stuck out in that top that looked like flattened ears of a cat.

She wore a tiger patterned tank top under a white dress shirt that looked like it was barely holding in her chest, but still showed some good cleavage. She also had a browns skirt that went down to her mid thigh. _"Well she seems like a nice teacher."_ He thought as he focused on class "Now you should all already know this but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters!~"

"…_ok she said school for monsters, right about here is where I would freak out but when I think about out it, it makes sense." _ As he thought this the teacher spoke up again

"My name is Nekonome Shizuka and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for this year! As you all should also know the purpose of this school is to learn how to coexist with humans. Who currently are in control of the planet."

"_I can already do that… sort of." _Josue thought

"So as to help you with that you're all required to stay in your human forms at all times and are under no circumstances allowed to reveal what type of monster you are to anyone." She said happily

"_Looks like I don't have to worry about that I don't even know what I am, but that's the whole reason I came here. To find out."_

"Che, that makes no sense why don't we just kill the humans and rape the women?" A male voice said next to Josue. He looked to his right and saw a boy with slicked back light brown hair and piercings on his face and a longer that normal tongue sticking out of his mouth, along with a perverted smile, as if to emphasize what he said earlier. Josue just stared at him with a fierce look, not liking what he said, since he was raised to respect and help woman and the weak. And to add to that, some of his closes friends were girls. Although he noticed that he was muscular, since he could see his uniform tight in a few places, he knew he could take him. Not because he knows martial arts, but because he's always had a sense about people, like he could feel how strong they are by looking at their eyes and if they would prove a challenge or not. He thought of it like the type of sense an animal has when they're hunting prey or being hunted, they always knew if they could stay and fight, or if they had to run.

He was about to open his mouth and say something to him, but the teacher spoke up first. "You are..?" she looked at her clipboard that she picked up from her desk. "Komiya Saizou-kun? Well you can't do that since all the students and staff here are… Youkai!" as she yelled that out the 2 clusters of hair on her head perked up like ears and a cat tail came out from under her skirt. "And even though this place exists to create peace, it is also secret and is protected by a powerful barrier, so any human caught sneaking in or around school grounds will be killed on the spot! Or something like that." She said nonchalantly

"_Wow that sounds kind of counterproductive, but it makes sense. If humans found out about this place they'd go into a panic and all hell would break loose." _ As Josue thought this he heard the door open and panting.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost after the opening ceremony." Said a familiar voice. Josue looked a little to the side and couldn't help the small smile that grew.

"It's alright. Just introduce yourself to the class and then find an open seat." The teacher said happily

"Hai." Moka turned to the class "I'm Akashiya Moka it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, clearly embarrassed from having all the focus on her. There were mutterings of "Kawaii" and "I'm in love" from the male part of the class. Some of the girls seemed jealous that she was getting all the attention. _"I should make myself known before the guys flood the room in drool."_

"Yo, Moka-chan." Josue called out, trying to get her attention. Moka turned to the right at the sound of her named being called and saw Josue sitting there with a small smile on his face and waving slightly. A happy smile spread on her face before she ran over to him and tackled him in a hug

"Josue! I'm so happy we could have a class together!" she yelled happily as she sat on his lap.

"Yeah, I'm happy to." Though he said that, and did feel that way, he could feel the angry stares and violent aura that were directed at him from the other boys, and some from a blue haired girl sitting in the back, though it seemed to be directed at Moka. _"Well, I have a feeling that from this point on, things are going to get very interesting." _He had no idea how right he was.

After they left class, Moka decided to drag Josue around the academy to take a look. Key word "drag." She had her arms wrapped around his right arm, which was currently smothered between her cleavage, as she happily pulled him. _"Why am I feeling déjà vu? Oh yeah cause Cassie usually does this if I'm walking too slow. Although she never put my arm to her chest." _ As the raven haired teen was thinking this, he failed to notice that Moka had pulled them into an outdoor hallway that leads to another building. The hallway seemed to be held up by marble columns with a bench on the other side a few feet away from, what he thought, was a purple, blob monster shaped vending machine.

"Hey Josue, wanna get something to drink?" the pink haired teen asked her friend. He just nodded in response, not really feeling that talkative. She let go of his arm and walked over to the machine, her friend a few steps behind her. "Is there anything you want?" she asked as she pulled out a bat shaped purse and opened it.

"Water's fine." He answered, leaning against one of the pillars. She put the money into the machine and pushed a few buttons. In seconds two drinks came out from the slot. She grabbed them then turned to her friend, she handed him his drink. "Arigato." He said as he grabbed his drink, his mind somewhere else. _"A school for monsters huh? Hopefully things go smoother here and I won't get into any trouble, but then again you never know. If I do I'm most likely going to have to start using more power than I usually do, since monsters most likely won't go down as fast or as easy as a human." _ He came out of his thoughts when he saw Moka's worried face looking at him. He looked down at her then noticed he wasn't drinking. "Ah gomen, my mind was somewhere else." He smiled slightly in an attempt ease her worries. He opened the bottle and took a few sips. He then looked at her and see's her smile and takes a drink._ "Then there's Moka, a vampire. She doesn't exactly look it with that cute face but looks are deceiving. Though I met her this morning she doesn't seem to have any bad intentions, her eyes didn't lie."_

"You're Akashiya Moka Right?" said a sinister voice from behind a pillar. Josue choked a little on his water as he turned around. As Saizou slipped out from behind a pillar he saw him choke and took the chance. He quickly reached out with inhuman speed and grabbed him by his collar and picked him up. Josue grabbed his wrist and tried to get him off, forgetting for a second to use more strength. "Why's a girl like you hanging out with a guy like this?" then, as if swatting a fly, threw him towards the machine. As he flew through the air he knew he wouldn't be able to recover fast enough in order avoid the machine. He hit the machine hard; a loud crashing noise echoed everywhere. Cans and bottles spill out of the misshapen machine over the teen, each one making a 'clang' or 'thud'. "_Damn, I forgot he's a monster so I forgot to use more strength. I'm gonna have to stay focused. Even though my teachers were stronger, I should still be careful. Time to raise the stakes." _As the teen was thinking this he didn't move and his head was lowered, making his bangs shadow his face. Seeing as her friend wasn't moving, Moka rushed over to help, but Saizou didn't let her pass. As Moka passed him, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop.

"Come play with me, I guarantee it'll be fun." He said with a smile that was more perverted than anything else. Moka just looked at him with a disgusted, but slightly scared, look. She pulled herself free then said.

"Sorry but I'm playing with Josue right now." She was about to walk away till she was grabbed again. Only more roughly.

Saizou grabbed her by her shoulder again except this time pulled her back and forced her onto a pillar. "That wasn't a request. You're gonna be my woman weather you want to or not." he said sinisterly, letting his overly long tongue out for emphasis. Moka tried to back away desperately from it, as if it was death.

"IYA!" she yelled out.

"Keep screaming, it just makes me horny."He told her as he moved closer.

"OI TEME!" called out a voice. Saizou and Moka looked at the direction of the voice only to barely see a roundhouse kick connect to Saizou's face, making him let go of Moka and send him flying about 210ft away, knocked out cold. Moka turned around to see Josue land in a kneeling position with a bloody aura around him and his eyes staring heatedly at were Saizou laid.

"Don't touch my friend again. Otherwise it'll end much worse." His only reply was a grunt of pain. "Oh and word of advice, when a girl says no she means no." he got up then took a deep breath to calm down, at the same time the aura around him dissipated, seeming to sink into him. A wind picked up from Saizous' direction, blowing Josue's hair back, revealing his face, while Moka's was blown to the side as she looked at him with slight awe. Through pink strands she could see him staring up a little with that bored but mad looking expression that he always has. She couldn't help but think that he looked kinda cool. He turned his gaze towards her and asked "Are you okay, Moka-chan?" though his face didn't look it, he had asked with genuine concern for her. She didn't say anything; just nod her head in compliance. "Good." He said as he petted her head. He looked back at Saizou and said quietly to himself "Looks like I used more power than I should have. I guess I over estimated him. And I wasn't even at full strength." He then turned around and started walking; only looking back when he noticed Moka still standing there. "Hey Moka-chan. Birds are gonna think you're a statue and nest on you if stay standing like that."

She shook her head then looked at him with a small blush. She walked over to him and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah that didn't hurt. I've had worse anyway." He said nonchalantly

Moka looked at him with slight worry, but decided to let it go this time since he seemed alright. Then a thought hit her mind. He had called her 'my friend' and also defended her from Saizou. She felt her heart thump when she thought that he had hit him not because Saizou had thrown him at the machine. But because she was his friend, her first friend. She looked at him and then blushed and felt her heart race when he looked back at her with a smile. She quickly looked away in embarrassment"_Why is my heart racing so much? Is it because he saved me? No that's not it, not all of it. Could it be I..." _She shook her head of the thought and disregarded it as just thinking too much.

-Academy roof-

Moka and Josue were on the roof of the school enjoying the wind that was picking up. Josue was looking out with his face against the wind leaning against the stone railing, While Moka stood with her back to the wind while letting her pink hair get tossed around with it. Josue looked over at her, noticing she looked rather nice with her hair being blown like that. A glint caught his eye and he looked down at Moka's chest to see the Rosario on her neck glint every time the wind picked it up. A thought crossed his mind. "Hey Moka-chan?" he asked

"Yeah?" she turned to face him

"What's up with the rosary? I don't mean to stereotype but don't vampires hate those?" he pointed at the silver pendant on her chest. She looked down at the pendant and held it

"Well you see this is a seal that was put on me to suppress my powers, If it comes off then I turn into a really powerful and scary, true, vampire. But it's so strong that even I can't take it off." She removed a lock of hair from her face to allow her to see. Her eyes where a little sad "It was also put on me to allow me to go to a human school, and so I could make friends." Her voice then took on a sorrowful tone " But it didn't work. I was alone all the time. And they made fun of me for believing in monsters! And just being different! They made me feel like it was better that I didn't existed." her voice was cracking and she shook a little, her grip on her rosary tightened "And so I…I…I ha-" she froze as she felt a strong arm wrap around her in a warm and supportive hug. She looked up, tears threatened to spill, and saw Josue looking down at her with warmth in his multi-colored eyes, but also understanding. He knows better than anyone how she feels and what's she's been through.

Even though their situations and outlooks are different at points, they still know the same pain. "You don't have to say it Moka-chan, I know what you're gonna say." He told her soothingly

"H-how? How do you know what I've been through and how I feel?" she asked, slightly worked up

"Because, the taunts, the glares, the names I've been through the same. Everything, I even got pulled into fights because of it." She looked into his eyes, looking for any sign of lies or deceit. Instead she saw truth, compassion, and understanding in his warm gaze. She leaned into him, enjoying his warmth and support…and his scent. Her face became flushed and her eyes glazed over. She wrapped her arms around him, as best she could, and began sniffing him. Josue however took that as her just crying a little and wanting someone there.

"You were my first, Josue" she breathed out huskily

He just looked down at her confused "Nani?" She looked up at him with a flushed face

"I mean that you're the first one I've ever drank blood from. Up till now I've only lived off transfusion packs and tomato juice." She wrapped her arms tighter "But when I tasted your blood I thought I would get hooked. It has just the right balance of minerals and the taste is like nothing I've ever had before, like the sweetest fruit but a zingy taste at the end." She licked her lips in anticipated hunger. She pulled herself up and bared her fangs, ready to take another drink. When Josue saw this, he was frozen not knowing what to do. Then, for a few seconds, saw someone that looked like Moka except she was more beautiful and mature, instead of the cute playful Moka he knows. But what caught his attention the most were her alluring, ruby red, cat eyes, startling, silver hair, and pale skin.

"What?- ah!" he felt Moka bite down and his blood being drained from him. He put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to pull her off but she instinctively bit down a little harder and let out a tiny, and weak, growl. He knew he wasn't going to get her off soon, and if he tried he got the feeling even with his inhuman regeneration he'll die of blood loss before he regains his neck. After Moka took her fill she let go and licked her lip, savoring the taste. _"Yeah that's not unnerving at all"_ Josue thought sarcastically, though somewhere deep inside he thought that looked sexy. "So Moka-chan, you done sucking me or do you want seconds?" he asked, getting a little revenge

Moka blushed at his comment, and even more when she thought over what he said. "I-I'm done. Thanks Josue." She stuttered out.

He smirked "Good. Now as promised, let's go spend some time together."

Moka perked up at that "Hai!" they then proceeded to walk away together, unaware of the events to unfold


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Normal POV

After school ended the friends were making their way towards the front gates, only to see Saizou standing there with a big bruise on his face. They each stopped and stared at the bruised delinquent, though Moka decided to hide behind Josue. Josue just stood there, unfazed by his presence. "Oi teme, I got a score to settle with you." Saizou declared, drawing looks from people who passed by. Josue just looked at him with a bored look, seeming uninterested

"There's nothing to settle, not anymore. Just step away, I'd rather avoid fights if I could." He said back

Saizou seemed to get enraged at his answer "Don't you dare look down on me!" he charged at him, fist clumsily held up. Josue just sighed.

"Moka-chan stand back, I don't want you to get involved." He said to moka behind him, not taking his eyes off Saizou. Moka felt like arguing but knew she couldn't, even though she was confident he could win she still worried.

"Hai. But please be careful." She said before she ran off to the sidelines were a crowd was gathering. Saizou closed in and swung his fist down at him. Josue just held up his hand and stopped the fist in mid swing, but the force of the swing caused dust to pick up around them. It even caused the ground under them to give slightly. As the dust cleared it revealed them both standing there in the same positions they were in. Although what they saw was that Saizou had a look of shock on his face as he was staring at Josue. They saw why as they looked at him to see that he was holding back his fist, with one finger. They looked in awe as he just held it there as if he was just pointing at nothing. "Like I said Saizou." He looked him dead in the eye "Nothing to settle." He grabbed his fist and threw it aside, and with one fluid motion, thrusted out his palm into his stomach, sending him flying past the gates and crashing somewhere in the forest. Josue lowered his hand back to his side. As if on cue the crowd began to cheer and gather around him.

There were cheers of "Cool", "Awesome" and "You're really strong" or even "That jerk deserved it."

Josue couldn't help but sigh; he doesn't really like being the center of attention. At least with a big group, if it was small he didn't really mind. He felt a tap on his shoulder and a familiar voice asks "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Moka-chan, I'm fine." He said as he turned around and gave his pink headed friend a reassuring smile. She happily retuned it "Good, I was a little worried for a second there. But I'm glad to see you're fine"

"Trust me when I say I've fought worse." He said with a smirk. He suddenly felt a power spike not far away. He turned around and saw that it was coming from somewhere in the forest, where he sent Saizou crashing. He smirked "Heheheh that guy's persistent I'll give him that" he began to make his way through the crowd who by now felt his power. "Moka-chan stay here and wait, this won't take long." He was already pass the gate, until Moka stopped him

"Wait, please don't go! I don't want you to get hurt. He's released his true form so he's stronger now." She pleaded with him

He put his hand on her head and petted her soothingly "Don't worry; if that's his full power then I should be able to handle it with ease." He said with confidence

"How can you be so sure?" she asked

"Cuz, this whole time I haven't been doing anything seriously, the only time I used too much power was when I kicked him in the face. But that was when I thought that he would be a problem. Now that I know his amount of power it'll be child's play." He walked around her and proceeded towards Saizou. Moka could only watch as he walked away, carefree as if he's walking away to take care of some tedious task. Even so she couldn't help but worry over her new, and only, friend.

-Clearing-

Saizou stood there in his true form, an orc. He grew twice his size and was over muscled. The top of his uniform was torn exposing bony protrusions with spikes outlining them. "That bastard! I'll show him, I'll grind that fucker's bones to dust and then take Akashiya Moka for myself!" he yelled out

"You know, you shouldn't yell out things like that." Came a voice from the trees. "You'll give out the wrong impression." Josue walked out from the shade of a tree and stood before Saizou, hands in pockets and eyes uninterested. "I'll only ask you once Saizou, put an end to this and leave me and Moka-chan alone. I don't want any trouble from anybody; all I want is to be left alone." He waited for a response

"Why you cocky mother fucker! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Saizou reached to his side and pulled a tree out of the ground. He then chucked it at Josue with alarming speed, sending it out like a spear.

He just sighed "You just won't learn" He held out his hand "I just want a peaceful life with my friends." he turned his hand over so his palm faced up, then bent his wrist so it looked like he was calling something towards him. As the tree neared a wall of stone rose from the ground in front of him, blocking the tree from hitting and even shattered it on impact. He then flipped his palm down and bent his wrist again, sending the wall back down to earth. Saizou just stood there stunned at what he just saw, but grew enraged. As he was about to attack again he noticed the bushes behind him moving slightly, and then seeing the head of Moka stick out and look on. His lips curved in a crooked smile as an idea formed in his head. _"If I can't take that bastard down directly I'll use her to take him down instead."_ He reached to his side and pulled out another tree this time aiming it so that it would seem as if it would hit Josue, but in reality he was aiming for Moka. He hurled the tree, his opponent only sighed as he held out his hand again. But was surprised when it flew passed him. As his head turned to look at the tree he noticed a pink head of hair sticking out of a nearby bush. "Moka-chan!" Josue yelled, surprised and slightly annoyed she came, he told her to stay away for her own safety.

"HAHAHAH people should really learn to keep their noses out of other people business." Saizou called out "You never know what will happen" However Josue was no longer paying attention as he rushed, with blinding speed, to save Moka. _"Move! Gotta move!"_ he thought frantically. Moka could only stare as she saw the giant tree barreling towards her; she could hear her friends' voice call out to her as he rushed to her. To her it seemed as if time slowed, she looked at her friend and could only whisper one word "Help.". With an amazing burst of speed Josue seemed to disappear, then reappear in front of Moka _"Damn won't have enough time to get us both outta the way. Dammit! This is why I told her to stay away. I don't wanna get others people, especially friends, dragged into this and get hurt!"_ At that thought he reached out with his right hand and grabbed Moka by the front of her uniform and threw her to the side, unbeknownst that he had pulled off her Rosario in the act. He turned and raised his left arm in defense as the tree collided, sending him skidding back several yards. _"Better me than Moka-chan. At least I've had worse thanks to sensei. But damn it still kinda hurts."_ He placed his right hand on the tree in front of him "I need to start training more, and harder." He dug his claws into the bark, then, while still skidding, readjusted his feet.

With great force he threw the tree off to the side with his right hand, revealing his left arm which was bloody and gashed from the tree's rough skin. However his healing had already started taking affect the second he removed the tree, leaving only a blood stained left arm and what's left of his left sleeve. "I'll kill you!" Saizou yelled out as he closed in on his target.

"You got a friend of mine involved." Josue's eyes went from bored to focused; resembling that of a predator, the yellow and red even glowed slightly. "Biggest mistake you'll ever make you bastard!" he was about to charge in as well, but both stopped as they felt an enormous amount of power not far from them. They looked to the side to see a giant pillar of purplish energy exploding high into the sky turning it from day into night, tinting everything in its purple light, even turning the moon a bloody red. Both boys could feel the weight of the power as it climbed, each of their bodies having a different reaction. Saizou's was shivering in fear as he felt this power which he only knows by rumors _"This power! Can it be?"_ he questioned. Josue's reaction however was calmer; he was not shivering though he felt excited, because he has felt this power before _"This feeling, there's no doubt, it may be far weaker than his but it's definitely the same feeling as sensei's, dark and evil."_ As he looked into the pillar of power, he noticed a figure standing in the center of it. It was Moka. _"Moka-chan? But how?"_ he felt something in his hand and noticed it was the Rosario she wore, the one she said was used to hold back her power. He recalled her words

'_This is a seal that was put on me to suppress my powers, If it comes off then I turn into a really powerful and scary, true, vampire. But it's so strong that even I can't take it off'_

"_But when did I-?"_ he remembered how he grabbed her by her front collar to get her out of the way of the tree, he must have taken it off then and didn't realize it since he was too focused on Saizou. Josue looked closer into the pillar at her and realized that this Moka was different from the one he knew. Her hair went from its bubble gum pink to a startling silver white, her skin pale and creamy looking. Her fangs elongated, protruding from her upper lip. He noticed that her bust and hip sized increased also if her tightened clothes were anything to go by. As the power died down it left her standing there in the center with her hair flowing in the wind. She opened her eyes, revealing two ruby red orbs with slits down the middle like a cats. She stared at the two youths standing there, a few meters away, with a cold look. She shifted her gaze from one to the other, seeming as if she's trying to choose. _"Just like the legends, silver white hair, blood red eyes, and massive youki! She's an S-class vampire!"_ As Saizou shook he unconsciously took a step back. This did not go unnoticed by the other Moka, a sly grin quickly appearing on her face but then quickly erased as she released a yawn. She stretched as well. "So you are the one that caused me to be released?" her voice was low, alluring and sultry, though it also held pride and arrogance. She stopped yawning and looked at him, clearly unimpressed. Her gaze switched to Josue, interest and slight curiosity apparent only in her eyes _"So he is the one with the delicious blood and grande power. I wonder why he does not release it. To be enveloped in such power..." _she felt her thoughts trail off as she continued to look at him. Using her senses she could feel the power that was evident in him, it all but matches her own if not surpass it. Though she could also tell that there was more, as if he hadn't tapped it all, she took note that it was darker and more powerful. She then figured out that it was sealed. She wondered why he would want to seal off power like that but decided that these questions should be answered at a later time, she first wanted to deal with the trash before her who thought he could make her his.

"Am I really shaking this much from her just standing there?" Saizou said to himself, holding his right arm in an attempt to stop it from shaking. "I can handle this!" he yelled out as he began to charge at her with his fist pulled back. However he got no farther than 4 steps before he felt his fist being grabbed and being stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't be stupid, all you're doing is being desperate now" Josue stood in front of Saizou, his back to him as he used his left hand to hold his fist in place. "Besides" he turned his head so he could see him with his left eye "We're not done yet." The look in his eye was deadly; Saizou froze in fear right there. Josue turned to look at Moka, who seemed to just stand there with a slightly amused and expecting look, with eyes that were a bit calmer. "I know he's after you and that you might want payback for what he did earlier, but do you mind letting me go first? You see I don't like people who threaten my friends, it really bugs me." As soon as he said those words his hand began to squeeze down on Saizou's overgrown fist, making his claws dig into his flesh and blood come out. Saizou screamed in pain and tried to use his other hand to knock him away but he wasn't given the chance to even lift it. Josue squeezed down harder and twisted it counter clockwise, forcing Saizou onto one knee as he tried not to scream again.

"Hmph" the silver haired moka grinned "be my guest, I can wait" she crossed her arms over her chest and stood there patiently.

"Thank you" he smirked, then turned back to Saizou, the deadliness in his eyes returned as he spoke his next words. "Now then bastard, I have two words to say to you."

"W-what?" fear in Saizou's voice, he was wishing he hadn't asked. Josue's smirk grew, but then changed into a frown. He twisted Saizou's arm until he heard an audible snap and his scream. He tossed it aside and with devastating force, sent a ferocious uppercut into his chin. He sent him flying into the sky.

"Mala" Josue said before he jumped up after him, a dust cloud forming from the force of his jump. He pasted Saizou quickly. The wind forces making him stay airborne longer. He stuck his foot out in front of him after he was a couple dozen feet pass him, then, as if landing on solid ground, stopped. He crouched on the non existing wall, letting the pressure from the wind hold him there. _"Oh? This is interesting; does he have great control over his youki that he can hold himself in mid-air? I've only ever seen father do that."_ Moka thought this as she looked on, taking in his movement. She thought he moved well and she could tell he has trained well. However as she looked closer she noticed something surprising _"No he's not using his youki to hold himself up…..he's using the air itself!"_ She was right. As she looked closely she could see where the air gathers and swirls under his feet, holding him up. _"He just gets more and more interesting."_

Back up with Josue, he had decided that he let Saizou get close enough "Suerte" was all he said as he kicked off his wall of air and pulled his leg back. As he drew closer he swung his leg forward, landing a powerful and very painful kick into Saizou's back. Not ending there he twisted his body, using the momentum from his kick, and sent him directly towards Moka. He mouthed the words "your turn" to her. Moka got his message and let a small smirk grace her lips "Finally my turn eh? Good I was starting to get a little bored." She uncrossed her arms and got ready, jumping slightly to warm her legs up. "You scum who dares to think he can even touch me." Saizou was flying in fast "Know your place!" she sent a wicked kick into his face, sending him flying through the dead forest, a dust cloud the only way to see how far he went.

Josue landed back on the ground, his head looking in the direction that Saizou went, the bored look returning to his face. He looked over at Moka; she had a similar look as his, although when their eyes met, he could tell that a small smirk made its way onto her lips. One of his own made way onto his.

"_This is gonna be really interesting."_ Thought both teens


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm really sorry to all my readers for not updating last week! My charger was acting all weird but it's fixed now. As an apology I'm putting up 2 chapters! However this will mean that you will have to wait a while till I put up chapter 7._

_Inner Moka: then you should have finished it sooner!_

_Me:I got distracted, plus I had writers block for that chapter._

_Outer Moka: cut him some slack Ura, he's trying_

_Inner Moka: well he's not trying hard enough!_

_Me:…..(sighs and looks to readers) sorry folks, I promise to get it up as soon as I can_

_Inner&Outer Moka: and we'll make sure he does!_

_Me:were's a distraction when you need one?(Gin runs by with panties on his head)_

_Gin:wahoooo!_

_Kurumu: GIN!(flies by in true form)_

_Gin:Im king of the world!_

_Me:…..I do not own R+V, it belongs to its respective owner_

Ch. 6

Normal POV

Josue laid comfortably asleep in a futon near a large window, the curtains drawn leaving only a tiny crack. Sunlight began to make its way through the crack, slowly but surely making its way towards him. As soon as the light reached him he awoke, multi colored eyes open to greet the morning. He sat up slowly, the blanket slipping off him to show that he wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving his upper body exposed. The sunlight was illuminating the black crescent moon on his chest. He looked over to his left, his eyes lying upon a bed and the figure sleeping within it. Despite the dim lighting he could see crystal clear, he was staring at the bubblegum pink hair that was spread out on the bed.

He sighed, he was still coming to terms with the things that happened that landed him in this situation. "Geez, I bring Moka in unconscious and next thing I know I'm her roommate. That old man better have a better reason than what he told me for putting me in here." He mumbled to himself, still a little annoyed at what he did.

-Flashback-

Moka and Josue were looking at each other, smirks still evident on their faces and silence surrounding them. Josue took a step closer; he tossed the Rosario in his hand up and down a bit. "So am I to assume that you're the _real_ Moka?" he asked, his smirk gone. Moka chuckled slightly; she liked him more and more.

"Yes I am the true Moka, what you have met is a split personality the Rosario created to protect this body." She answered plainly. Her smirk disappeared now, "So what will you do now?" she asked him

"About what?" he asked, confused on what she meant

"Think about it, the girl you met this morning was nothing but an illusion, a lie. Will you still want to stay by her side?" Josue wasn't sure, but he might've heard some desperation in her voice. He pushed the thought aside.

"What do you mean Moka? Of course I'll stay by your side. I see no reason not to." He responded without hesitation. His response caught her by surprise; she didn't expect him to be so forward. But it's not like she wasn't happy with his answer. Wait what was she thinking?

"So sure? Why stay with a lie?" she pressed on

"What do you mean a lie?" he asked

"I mean the pinked haired Moka, she's just a lie" why did she feel like questioning it so much?

"Well she's not necessarily a lie. She may be a personality created by this Rosario" he held it up "but she was all real. I know that for a fact, those feelings and looks in her eye aren't a lie, that's not something that can be imitated. That type of loneliness is real, I know because I've experienced it myself." He slowly walked up to her, eyes shadowed by his bangs. Moka felt like taking a step back, she felt as if the closer he got, the closer she came to breaking down. The words he had just said had struck something in her, something she has been trying to bottle up and ignore. Loneliness, sadness, and a longing for someone close to be there.

She has never felt like this before. She has always stood proud and confident, never letting anyone or anything get to her. Beating down anything that dared stood against her. She has suffered brutal training and hellish wounds that would bring seasoned warriors to their knees. Yet this person standing before her just said a few words and it felt like all her defenses were being torn down. Her wall to block anyone from telling how she feels, but also to keep her emotions from coming out, came crumbling down. She felt the emotions that she has kept down for years bubble up like lava from a volcano, just waiting to burst out. She could even feel her eyes begin to water.

She took a small step back and looked down, hoping her bangs would help cover her face from view. _"W-what am I doing? I am a proud vampire! I shouldn't be hiding my face from this man! I should be standing unfazed and have no emotion on my face! I should-"_her inner thoughts were cut short by something heavy but warm on her head. "And I know that those emotions are real because I can see that exact same loneliness in your eyes, Moka-chan." He said to her in a soothing voice. She looked up at him, she hadn't realized he had gotten this close; he was just a few inches away from here. The heavy thing on her head was his hand petting her head in a soothing motion, as if to calm a child. She looked him in the eye and saw nothing but warmth, kindness, and acception in his eyes.

She couldn't stop herself, her tears burst from her eyes and she began to sob uncontrollably. Josue moved his hand to hold her head and wrapped his other arm around her in a comforting hug. Moka stiffened for a few seconds before giving herself to the embrace, she even held onto his shirt. She has never felt this kind of comfort or warmth before. Except from her father a few times. She did not want to let it go or for it to stop. He stood there holding her, saying an occasional word of comfort and rubbing her back. Minutes passed and the two still stood there. Her cries of loneliness had died down into small sobs; her tears now began to dry.

By this point Moka had stopped crying, her face nuzzled into his chest. She looked up at him and smiled her first true smile since she could remember. He blushed a little; he thought she looked really cute like this. He offered a smile in return, she blushed slightly as well. They both chuckled nervously at the awkward silence that was taking hold. "So are you feeling better?" Josue asked with concern

"Yes I am, thank you very much Josue, you've helped me more than you could ever know. My heart has never felt lighter." She replied happily

"That's good to know" he said calmly "nobody should have to deal with loneliness like that. It's just not right" She smiled at his response. "We should probably get going. If we're gone too long it might cause trouble, I also have to meet with the headmaster" he told the silver haired beauty. Moka felt disappointed, she wanted to stay like this a while longer but he was right, it would cause some trouble if two students went missing on the first day of school. Although she was slightly interested in the fact he was going to meet the headmaster.

"Alright" she said, slightly whiny. She let him go, to her disappointment, and took a few steps back to give him space. When she did she noticed that the front of his shirt was completely soaked with her tears and snot, she blushed in embarrassment. _"Why am I blushing so much?"_ was her thought. "Sorry about that. I didn't think I cried so much." She apologized as she looked away slightly, for some reason she felt like she couldn't look him in the eye. Josue looked down and chuckled when he saw his shirt. "Don't worry about it, it'll come out." He waved it off like nothing. "Besides you needed it." He tossed her the Rosario "I'm guessing you want this back." She caught it

"Yes, I cannot have this seal removed for long periods of time, otherwise it will damage it and I have no idea what will happen."

"I see, well that's kinda a shame, I would've liked talking with you more." He smiled. She smiled a little in return

"I would have as well" She attached the Rosario back onto its chain. Immediately she began to feel her power seal itself "Take care of the outer Moka please." Her features were starting to change "That girl is too naïve and trusting for her own good. I'm worried she'll get into trouble." Before her consciousness faded, she heard him say

"Don't worry, I promise to take care of both her and you." She smiled at that _"Baka, I said to keep her safe, not me."_The energy became sealed as everything around them returned to its normal state. The sky returned to day and the blood red moon had gone, everything was brighter and no longer had its reddish purple tint to it. The pink haired Moka stood there for a second before falling. Josue caught her before she hit the ground, noticing she was unconscious. _"That must've taken a lot out of her. She did say she's been sealed since middle school, so having her powers released after all that time must have put a huge strain on her and her body. I better take her back to her dorm so she can rest." _ Picking her up bridal style, he started walking back before he remembered he didn't need to walk. _"I'll just make sure not to go to fast for her."_ He crouched down then jumped high and far, keeping his speed steady, in two jumps he already made it to the path that separates to the two dorms. He started walking towards the girl's dorm, which was on the right.

As he reached the dorm entrance he remembered something, boys weren't allowed in the girl's dormitory. _"Crap I forgot I'm not allowed inside, well maybe they'll understand since she's unconscious or someone will take her in for me."_ As he thought this he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and met the familiar glowing eyes of the headmaster. He had a smirk in his face as he faced the two teens "I see you have been busy boy." He looked at the girl in his arms as he said that. Josue was about to reply but was cut short "Getting into a fight on the first day of school and saving a girl. You sure like to keep busy." He laughed as he saw him sigh "although "fight" is a bit much, from what I heard it was like a beat down."

"You knew?" Josue asked, surprised

"Of course, there's very little that goes on here that I do not know. Good job beating that orc, he would have caused much trouble for most of the students here. You have my thanks."

Josue looked away, uninterested "I didn't do it for thanks; he would have raped Moka and many other girls here. That doesn't sit well with me, especially if he tries to do that to a friend of mine" his eyes flashed with brief anger before dissipating. He looked at the headmaster with eyes that held resolve "I believe in protecting woman and friends. The fact he tried to do it to a friend of mine who's female, let's just say he would've been worse off if Moka didn't send him flying." His voice held a tone that said he would have lived up to his words.

The Headmaster laughed loudly, clapping his hands in an applauding manor "Well said boy, that's admirable, wouldn't you agree miss Canterbury?" He directed his attention behind Josue. Josue heard timid footsteps behind him approach. He turned around to see a slim and short brunette girl. She had a small pair of glasses and her hair down to her waist. She had fair skin and was rather cute with light brown eyes. She stood shakingly before him.

"I-i-I guess, but I don't feel so s-s-s-sure." Her voice was like a mouse, small and squeaky, the tone of fear in her voice. She avoided eye contact with him as much she could, fidgeting and staring at the ground like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Josue just stood there looking at her curiously. He knew that, even though he doesn't try to, he can intimidate some people, but how she was acting bothered him. She was visibly shaking, like a leaf in the wind, and he didn't know why. Making a chair of stone rise up from the ground and gently placing Moka in it, he walked over to her. She stiffened as his footsteps got closer, her heart pounding loudly in her chest and ears, she panicked. She looked up to see him standing a foot or two away from her with his hand stretching out. Without thinking she reacted.

The nails on her left hand turned to claws and she swiped her hand at him, eyes shut tight. Without so much as blinking Josue caught her hand with ease, holding it in a gentle but firm grip. Her eyes snapped open to look at her hand in his grip. Her eyes grew wide and her face took on the look of fear. "You don't need to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you." His voice called out. She looked at him to see his eyes show nothing but sincerity; it worked to ease her but only slightly. He let go of her hand and she quickly pulled it to herself, as if he was poison.

"How do I know you're not lying? All men lie." Her words were quiet but harsh. Josue was slightly taken aback by her statement; he could hear the bitterness and sorrow in her words. "They always say kind things, but will quickly change into cruel monsters once you let them in." her voice rose in volume slightly. Josue just stared at her, no words to be found. Whatever confidence she gained disappeared as quickly as it came, and she returned to staring at the ground and shaking like a lost puppy. Moka was beginning to stur as the two teens conversed. He spoke out in a quiet voice "Your life hasn't been easy with men has it? You've been hurt to the point that you're scared of one walking by." His observation was spot on. She looked at him with surprise, his quick understanding of it wasn't what got her, but the fact that he didn't sound mocking of it or was using it in a suggesting manor. He said it like he was sad about it, not necessarily in a pitying way, but in a way that he sounded sad that it happened. He looked at her for a moment with sad eyes before they brightened a bit. "As I can't vouch for anyone else but myself, I promise that I won't do anything bad to you. I can give you my word on that, but it's up to you weather you believe me or not. With that said, wanna be friends?" He held his hand out slightly in a friendly handshake, offering a small grin.

She stared at his hand then at him, her look quizzical. She was not going to trust him, not even for a second. But there was a slight tug to do so. But she fought it off, her years of experience kicking in. She was offered this promise before, and when she accepted she was hurt not a second later. Brutal hits along with harsh and scaring words. No, she refused to let it happen again, even if he gave his word and something told her to accept, she will not. The only reason she is even here is because the headmaster asked her to be. She took a step back and held her hands to herself, like some form of defense, and quietly answered. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you, nor will I change my mind so don't ask again." She sort've expected him to get angry at her answer, whenever she rejected a guy before it always ended bad. But he just frowned slightly and retracted his hand.

"I see, well I can't blame you." She expected him to say something insulting or try to harm her in some way "You looked really scared and ready to cry, I thought I was going to have to leave. But I won't force you to get along with me, that's your choice, and if you don't wanna be friends with me that's fine. I won't bother you again and you won't see me again." His answer sounded sincere, and was very much in her favor. This surprised her a little. The Headmaster chose now to interfere.

"That might not be possible." He said aloud, his grin ever present. "Because you see my young friend, this young lady is going to be your over seer-" he was interrupted

"What!" came the response of three teens. Josue looked to his side to see Moka fully awake with a surprised look on her face. The same look was on his and the other girl.

"Let me finish." The headmaster called back "She's going to be you over seer…" he paused to make sure there were no interruptions, also to build up a little tension. He was enjoying himself. "For your stay here in the girls dorm." He finished his sentence with an even bigger grin. Silence surrounded them until the teens gave their response

"WHAT!"

-Flashback end-

The shadow haired teen ran a hand through his hair, his gaze looking on towards his pink haired roommate. He looked at the clock on the stand and saw he still had about an hour before school started "Might as well get ready, got enough sleep anyway." He got up and proceeded to get ready, unaware that his roommate was also awake

"_Oh man I couldn't sleep at all~." _Moka thought, sleepy eyed


	7. Omake

Josue: To all of my readers….I'M SORRY!( bows down to readers)

Omote: sorry everybody, he's been gone for a few days and hasn't had a chance to write or update, and when he got back he didn't have internet.

Ura: The only way he's even putting this up is his friend was nice enough to let him use his computer

Josue:Even though I asked him to put up a warning that I wouldn't be able to write for a while

Jesus:Dude, im sorry. But you did forget to tell your readers on your file that you were going on trip!

Josue: I know(Goes into emo corner)

Ura&Omote: Stop making him feel worse!

Jesus: OK, sorry!

Josue: anyway, to try and make up for it, I'm putting up a little omake, if you can call it that

Jesus:Its pretty much a back and forth between me and him on my reviews on his stories and his replies. Which I told you man are fucking hilarious

Josue:Well enjoy people, and please bear with me till I get my internet back. But I did finish with ch. 7 and hopefully 8 by the time I post

Ura:And if your not patient I'l come to your house and-

Josue:Ura, im trying to apalogize, not

Review Ch.1

Moka: "Sorry but I'm playing with Josue right now."

Me[Out of No where]: "Bow Chika Bow Wow!"

Josue[Wacks me on the head Hard]: "Jesús get out of my story. and what did I tell you about the bow chika bow wows."

Me[Half Dead]: "S-sorry. you set it up, I had to use it. good chapter though."

Reply

Me:I had the feeling that would come up  
>Outer Moka: What was so funny about what i said? I am playing with you<br>Me: Ah Moka [pets her head] how i envy that innocence of yours  
>Outer Moka: ok...um who was that person?<br>Me: this one?[holds up a half dead Jesus] a friends of mine, he's a bit perverted but he's funny  
>Outer Moka: so he's like Gin?<br>Jesus: Hey![wakes up] I do not peep on girls  
>Gin: what about peeping[appears from no where holding his camera]<br>Me: false alarm gin. just go wait till your appearance[hears loud crash]and can someone get Inner Moka her cookie!  
>Outer Moka:[munches on cookie]<p>

Me:...

Jesus:dude she's got her cookie, and why does inner Moka want-  
>Me:It's made from my blood, and Outer Moka, what did i tell you about taking cookies?<br>Outer Moka:[goes chibi]but... it smelled so delicious  
>Jesus:Chibi![tries running towards Moka but is held back]dude let go!<br>Me:[walks him on the head again to knock him out] Moka, i'll bring you one later, just run. i'll keep inner occupied  
>Outer Moka:eep![backs away slowly]<br>Me:...she's behind me isnt she?  
>Inner Moka: yes she is. now were's my-<br>Me:[grabs her head and sticks it on his neck] *she's so gonna drain me dry*  
>Inner Moka: [holds his head and starts sucking out blood]<br>Outer Moka: hey! i want some too![ tries to grab me but Inner moka dodges]  
>Inner Moka: Mine![runs away with me on her shoulder]<br>Me:it's times like these i wish i would pass out from making those cookies

Review

in the pre-word...

Inner Moka: "Well he's not trying hard enough!"

Me[out of nowhere]: "Bow Chika Bow Wow!"

[Inner Moka kicks me and everyone ignores it and keeps going with the chapter.]

towards the end of the chapter...

Canterbury: "They always say kind things, but will quickly change into cruel monsters once you let them in."

Me[Out of nowhere again]: "Bow Chika Bow Wow!"

[Canterbury Stabs me but misses vital spots. Everyone ignores it and continues with the chapter]

After the Chapter...

Josue: "Man dude. Your so stupid."

Me[dying very slowly]: "Sorry...two...easily spoted...Bow Chika Bow Wow's...that had to...be used."

Josue: "Was it Worth it?"

Me[Fully Recovered from adrenaline Rush of Answer]: "HELL YEAH IT WAS WORTH IT AND THEY WILL KEEP BEING WORTH IT!"

[Moka out of nowhere, Kicks me.]

[Canterbury Freaking out] "A MAN!" [Stabs me again]

Josue: "you really are stupid."

Me:[half dead again] "Like I said worth it"

Josue: "Wait wasn't this a review?"

Me: "Good chapters!"[Pass out]

Josue: "I guess third one is the charm."

Reply

-Backstage for story work-  
>Josue:...the idiot just doesn't know when to give up. then again im no different(picks him up and drags him to sick bay)(walks in and see's Gin in a full body cast crying)What did I tell you?<br>Gin:shut up  
>Josue:was it worth it?<br>Gin:barely, they were the one's she was wearing at the time. They were warm and soft  
>Jesus:Bow...chicka...bow wow(says it unconsciously)<br>Josue:...no comment(tosses him onto bed next to gin)  
>Gin:who's this guy?<br>Josue: a fellow pervert, just not to your degree  
>Gin:well we perverts have to stick together(says in inspirational leader voice)<br>Josue:I'll admit i can be a pervert but so is everybody else. oh and as for sticking together, I have to go.

Gin:Why?

Josue:don't you remember the promise i and the Moka's made?  
>(Loud crash is heard and yelling)<br>Gin:What in all things sexy and lewd was that?  
>Josue:inner Moka is trying to keep her promise, and im guessing outer is trying to calm her down. She doesn't have to be so aggressive about it. in fact when its just us 3 she's usually very-(Inner Moka busts in sending door into Jesus's crotch)<br>Jesus:(wakes up and screams out like a female opera singer)  
>Josue &amp; Gin:(cringe)poor bastard(Do the pervert salute)<br>UraMoka:Josue!(grabs me and brings me to her face)you're supposed to be working!  
>Omote Moka:(runs in pushes us apart)Calm down ura-chan!<br>Josue:Listen Ura i was goin to work but i had to bring numb nuts here(points to jesus) to the sick bay(Tone becomes scolding)which was your doing by the way  
>Ura:(flinches and calms down, but with a slightly sad face)...<br>Josue:...*sigh*(pets her head)come on lets go back to work(smiles)  
>Omote Moka:Yeah!(jumps happily)<br>Ura Moka:...(crosses her arms and nods head approvingly)  
>Josue:Lets go(walks out with both girls)<br>Gin:...HOW DOES HE DO THAT!  
>Kurumu:(walks in and glares at him)Because he respects us!(Drop kicks his nuts and walks out)<br>Gin:(crying)Why dont you just kill me?

(Those who read my pre-word of chapter 6 will get why gins like that)

Josue: Hope you guys enjoyed this

Omote:Im sure they did

Ura:And if they didn't I could-

Josue: (Holds cookie under her nose and she becomes like a puppy) calm down

Ura: (Whimpers and sits in chair)(Gives him puppy eyes)

Josue:Good vampire(Gives her cookie)

Omote: (Whimpers and gives him puppy eyes)cookie(Does cutesy voice)

Josue:Fine(gives her cookie) man im just a pushover

Jesus:Usually with girls

Josue:Only certain ones. And shouldn't you be in sick bay?

Jesus:Shhhh, my balls don't know that

Josue: (Upper cuts him into air and does lion barrage on his balls) Stretcher!

Jesus: (Being carried away) Fuck…you…(Flips him off) I'll be back(goes terminator/Nero style)

Josue: Enjoy your day


	8. Chapter 7

Me: What's up people! I'm ba-(gets tackled by omote)

Omote: you're back! Thank goodness you're back!(Cries happily)

Me: Uh, yeah. It's not like I wasn't coming back, I was just on a trip. i've been back for like 3 or 4 weeks.

Omote: So why didn't you tell us!

Me: I had no internet? The only reason I put up that omake was because of jesus

Omote: The pervert?

ME: gotta be a bit more specific

Omote: the one who made all those weird comments on your stories?

Me: there ya go(Picks them both up)so how have you and ura been?

Ura: (Comes up behind him)WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I've been worried sick about you! You didn't call or update! I thought something bad happened and-(see's him smiling like an idiot)What's so funny!***

ME: Wow, I didn't know you cared so much. It makes me happy to know that you missed me. I missed you girls too(Smiles)

Omote&Ura: (Go red faced and look away) well why wouldn't we miss you?

Me: heh heh. Well it's nice to be back, especially after getting over my writers block. I'm already getting a good deal done on the next chapter.

Kurumu: And I finally make my appearance!(Jumps up happily)

Me:A bit of a spoiler but not bad, let's gets on with the story shall we? How about we all do the disclaimer?

Everyone:Josue does not own Rosario+Vampire. The series belongs to its respective owner(s) and only owns the original ideas and creations of this story. ENJOY!

Ch. 7

Normal POV

A week had passed since the Saizou situation, least to say things were fairly peaceful. We find our young shadow haired teen walking to school, bored gaze and intimidating as usual. He yawned as he walked _"Man those girls would not stop bugging me, I'm lucky Moka got them to leave. But this must be a pain for her too, seeing as we're sharing a room and we barely know each other."_ He remembered the tired look his roommate had for the past few days; he couldn't help feeling guilty about it. _"Maybe I should go to.-" _ he was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve. He looked back to see a sleepy eyed Moka.

"Good morning Josue~" here voice was tired and she looked ready to pass out. Her hair was messy and bags were under her eyes. Her appearance seemed rush and disheveled. Josue frowned at this. He turned around and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her a bit.

"Morning Moka-chan, you look really tired. Are you sure you want me to stay as your roommate?" His voice sounded concerned and slightly guilty. Moka just shook her head and tried looking more awake.

"It's fine Josue don't worry about it, I don't mind having you as a roommate. It's just…" she couldn't finish.

"Weird to have a guy you just met become your roommate, even though he's your first friend it still feels awkward?" he finished for her. Moka froze for a second from his spot on reasoning then looked away laughing lightly to cover her embarrassment. Her stomach growled and she turned red a little, although she was grateful for the distraction. Josue chuckled a little. "Come on drink up, you're going to need your strength." He moved his shirt away from his neck, exposing bare skin. Moka shifted uncomfortably for a second before looking him in the eye.

"Um well, you see I'm not feeling all that strong so…" she turned even redder. "Could you give me a lift?"

"Sure." He replied nonchalantly. He picked up Moka by the waist carefully before putting her in line with his neck. To all watching there were different reactions. For guys it was mostly the same reaction however.

"Damn that lucky bastard! Why does he get Moka all to himself!" was one boys response.

"Not much you can do about it. He's the one who took down the delinquent Saizou. But still-"

"It's so UNFAIR!" both boys yelled out sadly. Josue could hear the whole conversation. He didn't really care what was said about him, he just wanted a peaceful but fun life with friends. If he had to fight for it, then he would.

"W-well thanks for the meal Josue." Moka said before she bit into his neck, a call of "Capu-chuuuu" as she sucked out his blood. She shivered a little at the wonderful taste it had, she grabbed onto his shoulders to secure herself better. As she continued taking blood she could feel her strength coming back. With her strength quickly coming back she gripped on tighter and tighter, enjoying the taste.

"M-moka-chan, you're taking a bit too much; I'm starting to feel light headed." Josue called out, his body shaking slightly from the blood loss. Moka didn't respond, the taste of his blood ensnared all her attention. Josue's legs were starting to shake and his skin getting lighter "Moka!" he yelled out

"_Stop you fool!"_ the inner Moka yelled at her outer self. Outer Moka's eyes snapped open and she let go of him, dropping back down and stepping back. A look of pure guilt was on her face as she saw her friend holding his neck, skin slightly pale and slightly shaking. Tears flowed down her face. "I'm so sorry!" she turned and ran away from him, afraid of his judgment. She felt so guilty that she didn't even think to turn back and help him, or she did but was afraid he would push her away. However if she just looked back, she would have seen a blue haired girl walk up to him.

Josue panted lightly as he held his neck, feeling shaky from having blood drained so quickly. He felt bad he didn't try and stop her, but he felt like he would fall over if he tried stepping. He may have instant regeneration, but without the blood that helped provide that, he would be lucky enough to be up and walking in a few minutes. Nonetheless, he forced himself to stand upward, feeling a bit lightheaded at first but quickly recovered. He was about to go after Moka but felt a small hand grab his arm gently, and then a voice say "Are you okay? You look a little pale." The voice sounded smooth and angelic, but filled with worry. Josue looked to his left to see a head of blue, silky looking, hair. He looked down to see the face of a cute girl with purple alluring eyes that seemed to put you in a trance.

She was short, well to him, a little bit below Moka's height. But what she lacked in height, she more than made up for in her assets. Her breasts were large and voluptuous, held back by yellow sleeveless sweater over a white dress shirt. She had a slim waist covered by the brown checkered skirt of the academy. She had slender smooth legs and wore sagging tube socks over her feet with her school shoes. She looked him in the eye and said "Do you need help? Should I help you to the nurses' office?" her voice concerned. At least that's what she attempted to sound like, but to him the tone sounded fake. He resisted the urge to sneer; he's heard the same tone from people who claimed to want to help him, but really didn't care and just tried to play him. People who, for a while, made him very distrusting. Although he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, because he felt everyone should be given a first chance, if he didn't, he wouldn't have met and befriended Hikari. He smiled for a brief second before turning to meet his blue haired helper.

"No, I'm fine. But thank you for the concern." His tone mimicked gratitude, something he picked up over the years. The look of worry didn't leave her face.

"Are you sure? You still look a little pale, here maybe we should go to the nur-" she didn't get to finish her sentence, as she seemed to fall forward. Josue acted fast and placed a hand on her stomach to catch her and another on her shoulder to help keep her up. _"Wow that was fast, he just had his blood nearly drained from that Moka girl and his reaction time was great. And he even put his hands were I can see them, I'm starting to see why Moka favors him so much, which will make it all the sweeter when I take him."_ The blue haired girl laughed inward, enjoying her would be plan of breaking Moka. She was so last she didn't hear her name being called

"Kurono-san, hey Kurono-san, are you ok?" Josue asked

"Huh?" She snapped out of her stupor with a dazed look, one that quickly turned to one of slight fatigue "Oh, I'm alright it's just that I have a weak body and sometimes I feel dizzy and unbalanced." She started pushing her chest into his arm "And my chest feels really heavy and tight that it's painful." Josue stood there unfazed by her seduction attempts, although he really didn't need to know about her chest pains. Nonetheless he decided to do the first thing that came to mind. "Do you want me to escort you to the nurses office?" he asked her. She was a little thrown off by the in effect her tactics had.

"_What the hell? That would usually have guys swooning and bowing before me. Well I was hoping this would be taken care of quickly, but let it never be said that Kurumu Kurono never liked a challenge."_ She smirked in her mind, and then kindly accepted his offer to escort her, clinging onto his arm the whole walk there. When they arrived he gently helped her into a bed.

"There you are Kurono-san, I hope you get better." _"Damn, now I won't be able to find Moka and I won't be able to see her till second period. I can't wait that long to patch things up with her, she'll think I hate her."_ As he mulled over what to do in his mind, Kurumu tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. It worked as he looked her dead in the eye with a questioning look. _"Perfect."_ Kurumu smirked slightly

"Excuse me Reyes-kun, but would you like to be my friend?" she activated her charm ability, feeling as if she just succeeded in achieving her goal. Josue stood there for a few seconds with a dazed look, swaying a little bit before regaining his balance then shook his head slightly. Kurumu had a little party in her head as she felt her plan come to a complete success.

"Wow, I must have been dizzier than I thought." Josue said to himself as he looked a little to the side. He looked Kurumu in the eye again and a memory flashed through his mind, it was fuzzy and he could barely make out anything there, but what he could see was a small girl and a wild forest background. He recognized the area as his training ground but the girl he couldn't make out, he couldn't see her face clearly, but he could see a little bit of blue hair. Before he could continue analyzing the memory, it disappeared as fast as it came. He held his head as a small tinge of pain came and went, then looked at the girl on the bed. "Sure, I'll be your friend Kurono-san." The first bell rang, signaling the beginning of first hour. "I have to go now though, hope you get better." And with that the teen took off, leaving a completely baffled Kurumu.

"W-what?" She sat there confused at what just happened. Moka sat in her first class of the day, history. Although she couldn't focus on her class as she still felt guilty over what happened earlier, she still felt like crying. _"I'm such an idiot! He was just trying to help me and what do I do? I nearly drain him dry that's what! He must hate me now."_

"_**You shouldn't question his character so quickly, if sucking his blood is all it took to get him running he would have never befriended us in the first place."**_ Moka jumped as a voice echoed inside her head, she looked down at her rosary to see the gem staring back at her with a slit eye. _**"Now pay attention, they're taking notes."**_

"Huh?"

"Miss Akashiya! Pay attention." The teacher yelled at Moka. Moka sat up and looked forward, showing the teacher she was paying attention and allowed her to continue with the lesson. Halfway through Moka looked down at her rosary again only to see the gem no longer had an eye. _"Was I just imagining things?"_ She wondered. In another part of the building Josue was sitting in his English class, impatient for the class to end, wanting to patch things up with his vampiric friend. As he pretended to take notes the memory from earlier flashed through his mind again, the same area and girl were there, except this time she seemed to be saying something, but he couldn't make it out. The memory then disappeared, leaving him with some frustration. He growled slightly, something that caught the teachers' attention since it was quiet loud. "Mister Reyes, is there a problem with the way I'm teaching?" Josue looked up at the teacher then around him, he caught himself some unwanted attention. He cleared his throat and replied.

"No sir, I just have some things in mind that are bugging me. Sorry to interrupt class." The class seemed to accept his answer, although some gave him wary looks. Nonetheless, class continued._"Hurry the fuck up! I got more important things to do than how to pronounce apple!"_ After what felt like an eternity first hour ended and Josue bolted out of class like a bat out of hell, taking some papers and dust with him from the speed and wind. Moka on the other hand was less than enthusiastic to go in fear of her possibly no longer friends' judgment of her actions. But she went anyway. Kurumu left the nurses office, angered that her charm had no effect; she figured that he had a stronger will than anticipated, but since he was a guy, she would easily find a way around. As she tried to figure out a new way to get him, she didn't notice said person coming up behind her fast, that is, until she felt a huge wind pass her by, lifting her skirt up and exposing her underwear for all to see. She yelled and quickly pulled her skirt down, her face red.

Josue looked back and yelled "Sorry Kurono-san but I gotta do something important; I'll make it up to you later." With that he drifted, literally, around the corner and continued running. Kurumu stood fuming, clenching her skirt in anger and embarrassment.

"He's so dead." She growled out.

Josue skidded to a stop in front of his second hour class, math, and waited for Moka. He didn't have to wait long as he saw her turn the corner with a sad look on her face, her eyes looking at the floor. He frowned seeing her like this; he felt that Moka has had enough to be sad about in her life. He let her get closer before he said something. "Don't look so down Moka." She looked up at him with some surprise. "Just because you sucked my blood doesn't mean I'll stop being you friend." He smiled at her like it was a joke. Moka was quiet for a second before responding.

"But I took too much, and I would have taken all of it if you hadn't stopped me. You were shaking and pale when I let you go." Her voice cracked a little.

"So just watch how much you take. Try counting to ten in your head." He sounded nonchalant, like it was simple.

"It's not that simple!" She yelled a little. "Your blood is too addictive, and when I take a drink it feels like I can't think about anything but feeding. You shouldn't let me-"

Josue stopped her right there. "I'm not gonna stop letting you feed from me, if I did it would be hazardous to your health right?" he bent down to her level and smiled. "So I'll just have to keep how long you feed on me in check."

"But." He didn't give her a chance to argue

"Not buts Moka. You can trust me, that's what friends are for right? To trust and help each other." He said the final part with a finality that didn't leave room to argue. Moka stood there staring at him, surprised that, even though she could have drained him dry, he's still willing to let her feed from him. Moka was touched by his kindness, and felt reassurance that their friendship would not be easily broken, despite not knowing each other that long. She smiled a teary smile before she went up and hugged him. Josue smiled and pet her head, happy that things were good with them again. Around the corner Kurumu was watching, and she had to be honest, she felt a bit jealous of them. She never really had a friend that would stick with her like that, and the guys that did call her friend were only trying to get into her pants. A part of her almost felt like changing her plans, but when she noticed a guy from a far staring with a mixture of goo goo eyes and jealousy at the two friends, she quickly forgot about that. _"I can't change my plans, with Moka in the way, I won't be able to create my all male harem and find my destined one. I must continue, at all costs."_ She looked at the two one more time before steeling herself, she couldn't let herself be beat, not until she found her destined one and continue her species. She walked away, her class was close and she needed time to think of her next plan.


	9. New info

Me: (walks up to stage in front of readers) A problem has been called to my attention, as you may all recall, I said I would try and update every weekend. And I have fallen short on that. Now as many don't know this because I forgot to mention it, I was gone on a trip for a few days. And when I came back I didn't have internet for about a week or so. Now those situations were totally outta my control, but I have recently regained my internet and am trying my hardest to fill my promise to you all. But I thin I will change on thing about what I said. I will still try to update each weekend, but I will most likely update when I finish writing a chapter. The updates hopefully won't be so spaced apart and be consistent, but I cant promise much. But writers block has been gone for a good time and so I should get a good portion ahead on my story, and hopefully start on my collab with Darkness. He proposed a good idea and I feel bad about not being able to start on it. But I also have other works in progress that I must do. One is actually a book im hoping to start.

To any who wish to know about this just PM me or however you wanna get a hold of me. I am also open to ideas for new stories or suggestions for my story, and hopefully stories. Thank you for your time

Moka's:…don't ever do that again

Me:do what?

Ura:Be formal, it creeps me 's not like you

Me:Really?

Everyone: (Nods)

Me: Well hopefully that won't happen again, now lets get to work! I gotta chapter to write! (Jumps off stage)

Gine: that's better, the formal thing doesn't suit you

Me: I agree, makes me feel stupid…..well, stupider

Ura: is that a word?

Me:It came outta my mouth didn't it?


	10. Chapter 8

Me: I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry…(continues chant)

Omote: he's very sorry about not updating for the past few months. As you can see, its been eating at him for a while (Looks at him still chanting sadly) He did not want to keep anyone waiting this long, and he feels like anything he could offer as a reason wouldn't be enough to apologize

Ura: why doesn't he say any of it himself then?

Omote: look at him. Saying sorry is about all he can say right now

Kurumu: yeah, it must have really bugged him

Omote: he would like to thank you for your patience with him, and even though he did not receive any emails telling him to update, he will fully except any and all reviews and messages. Whether its about updating more frequently or of some annoyed readers who wish to say something.

Ura: How do you know all this?

Omote: He asked me to say this encase he couldn't

Kurumu: good call. Anyway here's the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Josue doesn't own Rosario+Vampire, the series belongs its respective owner(s). He only owns the plot and some characters.

All 3 girls: please enjoy

Me: I'm sorry

Ch.8

Normal POV

The next day came, it was Saturday and most of the students were sleeping in. The one exception was our raven haired teen. He was standing on the roof in nothing but tan, loose, leather pants. They were frayed at the ends and had a few scratches here and there, but looked like they were still good. The design was the same as karate training pants, just baggier and leather. The sun shone on his black moon birthmark, and on some of the scars that covered his upper body. He had few, but the ones he did have looked vicious, as if done by an animal. Only one scar covered his back, going diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. It was the most vicious looking out of all. He held up his left hand and looked at the purple cats-eye crystal the headmaster gave him all those years ago. He closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep thought, the crystal than flashed a light purple. His eyes burst open and he chucked the crystal, hard, into the air. It flew like a purple bullet before it expanded into a giant portal. It still looked like a cats-eye, but the purple seemed to be sinking in towards the black center like water in a drain. He jumped towards the portal full force, leaving a small dust cloud and crack on the ground, before disappearing into the portal in a blur. The portal then sank into itself and disappeared as well.

In another area, a portal opened up high in the night sky, and a figure zoomed out of it. He flipped and landed crouching, still in midair. He stood to his full height and turned towards the portal, holding his hand out towards it in a beckoning motion. The portal shrunk to the size of a jewel and floated to his hand in a glint of purple from the moonlight. He put the jewel in his pocket before turning to see the ground below him, a rocky mountain area with few trees and grass patches. He surveyed the area for a bit before he decided it was ok to go down, knowing the dangers of this place. Although knowing the dangers of this place didn't stop a smirk from crossing his face. "Hello again, my monster paradise." He leaned out over the edge and began free falling towards the ground. The wind blew his hair out of his face to reveal eyes that glowed with segments of yellow and red. He flipped and landed on the ground with a surprisingly soft thud, quickly looking from side to side to make sure he didn't attract any attention. "Alright, time to go."

Back at Youkai, Moka began to awake. She sat up and stretched, still a little tired from countless nights of losing sleep. She rubbed her eyes to get the crust out _"I don't know how many more nights I can take of this. I can trust him but it still feels weird having a boy in the same room as me. And every time I sleep, I feel this overwhelming force from where he is."_ As Moka opened her eyes to greet the morning, she noticed the lack of her roommate. She looked around and noticed a slip of paper on the coffee table in the center of the room. She got up and walked over to the table, picking up the paper and reading what it said.

"Morning Moka, if you're wondering why I'm not here it's because I left to go get you something to help you sleep better. It's a root I discovered in my training ground, it'll definitely help you sleep easier. As for when I'll be back, I don't know. But I promise to be back today, hopefully before sunset, so don't worry about it. If Canterbury asks were I am, just tell her I went training. The headmaster told her about my training grounds so she'll know. See ya later."

Moka finished reading his note and felt touched that he would do this much to help her, but worried about the "hopefully" he put about his return. But she decided to believe in his promise of coming back soon; she has realized that he's not someone who can be taken down so easily. "I'm sure he'll be fine." She smiled and walked to the kitchen, preparing herself a meal so she can go through her day.

Back in the monster paradise, things have gotten a bit tense. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! They had to nest there?" Josue was running away from a pack of chimeras, angry that their sleep was disturbed. Josue ran, jumped and smashed his way through obstacles, not wanting to deal with the mixed beasts. "And I was so fucking close too, oh well. Guess I'll just have to lose'em." Josue looked back to see how close the chimeras were, they were far away enough for what he had planned. He skidded to a stop and jumped back at the leading chimera, planting his foot in its face and used it as a stepping stone to get to the back of the pack. The lead one face planted into the ground from the force of the jump, losing a few teeth and causing the others to stop.

"Perfect" He slammed his hands on the ground; making giant hands of stone come out of the ground and grab the chimeras. He then made a cage around them from stone, not taking any chances of them escaping. "That should hold them for a bit, now for that root." Josue began running back to where the chimeras den was, the darkness from the night not doing anything to hinder him. Kurumu stood in front of her rival's door, getting ready to knock but going over her recent plan to take down Moka. _"Ok, first I approach them nicely and earn their trust, then I separate the two and take down Moka."_ It was a simple plan but it worked for her. She looked at the small basket of cookies she brought to help in her plan; she smiled and knocked on the door. A call of "Coming." Was heard and footsteps going for the door. Moka opened the door with a smile before it fell slightly, she was expecting someone else. "Uh hello Kurono-san, can I help you?" Moka remembered her from yesterday when Josue, her, and herself were having lunch together. She was a bit bothered with how close she stuck to him.

"Hello Moka, is Josue here?" He had told her that she could use his first name "I brought him some cookies and was wondering if he would like to spend some time together today." She made sure to sound sweet. Moka frowned a little before replying.

"Sorry but he's not here, he left to go training."

"Oh." This through Kurumu for a loop, but she quickly recovered. "Well do you know when he'll be back?" Moka wasn't sure if she shouldn't answer that with the truth. Although she doesn't know exactly when he'll be back, she knows around what time he said he would be back in. She didn't really trust her so decided to go with a lie instead, although she doesn't like lying.

"I don't know, sorry." Moka saw Kurumus' face darken and immediately felt bad for lying, "But um, I think he'll be back later today." Kurumu's eyes became shadowed by her hair, Moka began feeling even worse.

"Ok, that should be plenty of time." Kurumu looked up at Moka with a triumphant look in her eyes and an evil smirk. Her fingernails extended into 3-foot claws that looked like they could rip through a person like butter. "Die Moka!"

"_**Move!"**_ "Huh?"

"Oh fuck me." Josue said with annoyance, he was staring face to faces with a chimera, and from the size and scars on its body, the leader of the other chimeras. Josue was holding the root he had come looking for in his hand, which just so happened to be growing in front of its den. It looked at him with an angered deadliness, its eyes glowing red. Josue shot it the same look back, his eyes glowed their respective colors with a feral edge. This caused the chimera to step back a bit, sensing his power. However it did not back down, opting instead to growl at him to try and assert his keep here. Josue growled back, sounding like an angry wolf but at the same time relaying a message. **"I'm not here to take your territory or hunt you; I am only here to take this root. I mean no harm to you or your pack." **Was what he said.

"**Then where is my pack? They chased after you and have not come back. Tell me!"** It began to bear its fangs.

"**I am holding them close to hear. They wouldn't listen to me unless you where there. And since you were not, I had to stop them from attacking me somehow. But they are not in danger, just being held. They should be breaking free soon in fact. I only meant to get time. I have what I came for; I just need to go now."** The chimera stared at him for a few minutes, its goat head and snake tail staring at him with the same red eyes. He could also feel the glare of the lion's eyes. Josue didn't falter, just met its stare, hoping to go without much trouble, but read to fight if the need arose. They stood staring at each other for a little while longer before the chimera stepped back, choosing to believe his story. Josue breathed out a huff of air and growled **"Thank you and I would like to ask if I can get more of this root." **The Chimera hissed this time

"**Take what you came to get and go, I don't want to see you again unless it's as a meal."** It turned and walked back into its den. Josue walked over to a patch of grass near the side and picked out 3 more roots. He put them in his pocket before turning towards its den. "Likewise." He turned away and was ready to jump away, but a rustle came from the bush and a large dark brown blur dashed towards him. It tackled him to the ground and pinned him arms down on his sides. "Gotcha!" It spoke in english, voice gruff but female.

"Ah!" Moka yelled as she stumbled back, a tear going up her shirt, revealing her bra for all to see. Luckily she had stepped back before Kurumu swiped, otherwise she'd be dead. "What are you doing Kurono-san!" Moka was confused and afraid, she had attacked her out of nowhere "What are you doing Kurono-san! I thought we were friends!" Kurumu sneered at her

"Friends? We were never friends, I just needed to get close to you to kill you and continue with my plans. And since you're boyfriend isn't here at the moment, it'll let me do that so much faster!" She raised her claws before her in a threatening manner, ready to cut Moka down. Moka just backed away in fear, tears in her eyes as she faced Kurumu, wishing her friend was here to help. _"Josue, please come back!"_

Back with Josue, he was busy trying to get out of the grip of what was holding him down, or more like who. He looked his attacker in the eyes and smiled a knowing smile that had just a hint of challenging playfulness. "Don't think you caught me yet!" He pulled his feet up and planted them on his holder's stomach, then pushed them off with great force. His attacker was thrown back, but flipped and landed on the ground with a loud, but dull, thud. Josue quickly stood and stared eye to eye with his attacker, smile still on his face. He could see perfectly who it was, and only chuckled when he looked at her. "You're getting better, but you still can't keep me down." Josue stood up straight, crossing his arms in a relaxed position as he looked forward. Eye's glowed in the darkness for a brief second, they showed playful annoyance. But there was also something about the eyes that were disturbing.

They were the same colors as Josue's eyes, but instead of being segmented, they covered the whole eye. The pupil had the same slit and round edges as his, but were surrounded by a dark golden yellow instead of cracks of it. At the edge of the iris were the yellow ended was a ring of deep blood red that seemed to contain the golden color. And the sclera, instead of being white, was as deep and dark a black as the sky on a moonless and starless sky in the wild. "You're timing is good, but work on your holding. You can hold prey, but not me." He said teasingly. A low, but harmless growl came from the darkness, along with something else. A large, I mean crap yourself large, wolf came out from the shadow. It stood as tall as him on all fours, meeting him face to face with a look of playful annoyance. She had dark brown fur and a soft white underbelly fur. She walked towards him and nuzzled/ pushed his face with her muzzle. He accepted this gesture with a smile and a stroking of her ear, something she greatly appreciated.

"So what brings you here so late? I thought you were visiting later today?" her grammar and pronunciation were perfect, something that would seem unbelievable to others. He just chuckled lightly and gave her ear another scratch

"I will, but I needed to come here for something for a friend." He replied

"Is it for the girl you speak so highly of?" she asked, slightly teasing

"No, it's for a new friend. We're currently sharing our sleeping area and it makes her uneasy. So to help her out, I came for this root. But I didn't expect those chimeras to be here. When did they move their territory, I thought they were on the other side of the mountain?" He asked his canine friend

"Recently actually, but what made them do it I don't know. They make for a great hunt though."

"I can imagine, if I was here when you all went hunting I would have had a blast!" They both laughed at the thought, both with a tone of eagerness. After the shared humor, Josue pet her head once more "Well I have to go, I promised that I would be back soon, I told her I'd be back before noon and it should be getting close to it by now." He pulled out his crystal and through into the air, the portal opening.

"I expect you to be here soon! We all miss you, especially the pups!" She told him

"I will!" He jumped through the portal and vanished, the portal following suit.

Moka running up towards the dorm roof, clutching a bleeding wound on her collarbone. She had barely escaped Kurumu's last attack, only getting a wound. But she was scared, and had no way to defend herself, so she did the only thing she could, run. She burst through the roof doors, they were locked but thanks to her vampiric strength and fear induced state, it didn't matter. She ran to the center and caught her breath, praying she had lost her attacker. A portal opened above her, although she didn't take notice since it made no sound. But that quickly changed as a figure came out of said portal and landed in front of her, scaring her and making her fall back. The figure kneeled for a few seconds before standing to his full height, looking down at Moka.

"Moka? What are you doing here?" his question was quickly answered as the smell of blood reached him and he saw her shaking in fear. Before he could reach down and help her, she bolted to him and clung to him, shaking and crying. Wings could be heard flapping from the edge of the roof. Josue looked over curiously while Moka gripped him harder. Kurumu shot up into the air above them, purple leathery wings extended from her back along with a spade tipped purple tail.

Kurumu sneered at them both "tch, I was hoping to finish this before you came back". Josue put two and two together in his head quickly, letting out a low grow. He held Moka close to him and glared. "Aww, how sweet." She said in a cutesy tone "it sickens me." She brandished her claws and dived at them, ready to cut them in half. Before she could reach them, a gust of wind kicked up underneath her and blew her back, causing her to lose her balance in the air. But she quickly recovered and hovered a ways away from them, a look of confusion on her face. Josue gritted his teeth in pain, the memory, or whatever it was, kept flashing in his mind, wanting his attention. Moka looked up at him and saw his pain.

"Josue? What's wrong?" Moka had stopped crying but did not let go of him, feeling safest with her friend around. She saw him grip the side of his head with a wince.

"I'm fine Moka, but something keeps flashing in my head. But that's not important right now, what's going on here?" he summoned another gust of wind to push Kurumu away, still trying to cut them down.

"I don't know, she just suddenly attacked me." They both looked back up at the struggling girl.

"Kurumu! Why are you attacking Moka?" Josue yelled out, trying to figure out why this was going on. People don't just attack others for nothing; there was always some reason behind it, no matter how petty. That was something he learned. Kurumu stared at them for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, but then quickly scowled at them, more precisely, at Moka.

"You wanna know? Fine I'll tell you." She continued looking at moka heatedly "I'm a succubus, a creature of lust who can enslave men. I came to this school to look for my Destined One, but to do that I must charm every boy I can and find him within them." She pointed at Moka accusingly "But thanks to you, my plans are ruined!" Moka hid behind Josue and peeked at her from his side.

"W-what do you mean? I never interfered!" she yelled back

"Not willingly maybe, but nonetheless. Thanks to you all the boys are looking at you instead of me! Now the only way-" Kurumu was cut off

"You can only continue your plans if you eliminate Moka." Josue repeated back calmly, his pain from the memory still there, but not showing, just eyes focused on the flying girl. Kurumu growled at being interrupted by answered with a strained.

"Yes."

"I know this is the only way succubus can ensure their survival, finding their destined one and having children. One of my teachers told me this." He stepped forward and locked eyes with Kurumu, the intensity of his causing her to shudder for a few seconds. However she regained her composure and glared at him.

"Oh? And how would your teacher know about us?"

"Because she is a Succubus herself." He stated to the blue haired beauty. She just gasped at the news. "She taught me aerial combat and tactics against illusions."

"So is that why my charm didn't work against you?" she asked

"Not entirely." she seemed confused "My will was already strong enough to reject any form of illusion or hypnosis, that's what she told me when I was 11. Now I'm 15, so a low level charm like yours has no affect on me. Even a strong succubus like her can't trick me." He said the last part with a bit of pride, but not in a negative way. But Kurumu didn't seem to take it that way. She trembled with what could only be guessed as anger, her eyes shadowed.

"A man with a strong will?" She dived at them, claws out and ready to kill. "Then I'll break it and make you serve me!" She closed in quickly, the wind didn't interfere. Josue leveled a glare as he locked eyes with her, releasing a bit of KI that made her flinch and stop just before she hit. That was all he needed. He reached out and grabbed Kurumu by her right shoulder, holding her at arm's length, looking her straight in the eye, as if taunting her.

"I serve no one." The finality in his words and the beastial look in his eyes caused her to shudder in fear. The memory decided to play in his mind again, except this time there were words spoken from the girl, albeit choppy.

"_You promise….save….right?"_ he grabbed his head with his other hand, Kurumu trying to get loose while he's distracted. It didn't work and she was stuck there, his iron grip not loosening. So she tried something else, her claws. She rammed them through his forearm, blood barely spilling out before it receded back in and the wound began closing, her claws being slowly forced out.

"You're gonna have to try better than that to try and get free. My body has instant regeneration and a high tolerance to pain."His words scared her, her hand fell to her side before she began struggling again, desperate to get free. Moka felt kinda bad for her, and wanted to ask Josue to let her go, even though she was still afraid, but he seemed to beat her to the punch. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you. It's against my morals to harm women. If anything I try to help them." She looked him in the eye as she struggled.

"Yeah right! I've heard that so many times. Guys pretending to be chivalrous to get a girl and then completely hurt them later! My mother has told me stories, and I've seen it happen. You're no different!" her attempts doubled, but still nothing. He just looked at her, his eyes softening to a bored look before responding.

"If I was really no different, I would have hurt you multiple time by now, especially when I was controlling the wind. But I didn't, instead I just threw you off balance." She stopped before considering his words, still not believing him but realization was beginning to creep up on her. "See, I am different." he put her down but did not let go; he still had something else to do. "So will you please stop this?" he was hoping she would stop this so they would no longer have trouble. Kurumu just stood there looking down, some thoughts going through her head.

"_What should I do? I can't take him on, he's too powerful. Even if he doesn't fight me directly he can still keep me away."_ She looked at him in the eye and was surprised by the slightly pleading look in his eyes.

"Please?" his voice was pleading and genuine, wanting her to say yes. She almost did right then, but her duty to her people came first, and she couldn't let anything stand in her way. She felt slightly guilty about what she was going to do next.

"I…..can't" She swiped with her free left arm at Moka, hoping to at least hit her before Josue stopped her. Sadly, no such luck. Josue reached back with his right arm and caught her left hand before it reached Moka, right above her neck. But he also grabbed something else, her rosary. Reddish purple youki exploded around Moka, going skyward and changing day into night. Josue jumped back, taking Kurumu with him, who was currently shaking from the amount of power being released. Josue gripped the rosary tightly in his hand, annoyed with himself that he pulled it off again; he was hoping not to get her inner self involved.

"_Shit, I should've been more careful. Instead I got her involved, I should-"_ However he didn't get to finish his sentence, as blood spurted out of his mouth, and pain racked his body. He let go of Kurumu and covered his mouth, hoping no one would pay attention to him. _"Shit! This pain and blood, why now of all times!"_ he mentally screamed as he hunched over slightly to try and calm the pain. Kurumu had flown away as soon as he let her go, but was floating close by to see why. She was surprised to see blood coming out of his mouth and him shake in pain. She was so distracted she didn't notice a very unhappy inner Moka looking at her. She too had noticed Josue's condition, and upon seeing her fly a safe distance and him have blood on him and cringe in pain, what else could she think?

"How dare you hurt him!" her voice was angered, her tone deadly. "You will pay!" she jumped at her with blinding speeds, catching her off guard and sending them both falling towards the forest, leaving Josue on the roof. He tried to follow but his body wouldn't do as he wanted, he just slumped to the ground with blood being coughed out occasionally. Down below Moka crashed Kurumu into the forest, not happy with what the succubus "did". She threw her at a nearby tree, the impact causing her to fly through it and crashing into the next one. The sex demon gasped in pain as she slid to the ground, pain keeping her from moving. Moka stood up from the area of landing and proceeded to walk to Kurumu calmly, although a look of annoyance was on her face. Her aura flared around her, seeming to form another larger version of herself above her. Kurumu saw this and fear coursed through her body, she had never before felt such intimidating dark power, and she sure as hell wasn't about to find what would happen if she stayed.

Summoning what strength she could, she stood up shakily and began limping away, hoping to get away from the silver haired power house. Moka would not have it. "You won't be getting away." Using her great speed, she vanished and reappeared before Kurumu, stopping her cold in fear. She delivered a powerful punch to the blue haired girls stomach, sending her back into the area were they fell before appearing next to her and pushed her head down into the ground. The ground cracked under the pressure, causing Kurumu to scream from the pain, barely on the edges of consciousness, wishing she would just pass out. Josue heard the screaming from below, his body tensing at it. _"Shit, Moka's gonna kill her. And if not, she'll beat that poor girl senseless. I gotta help her."_ Most would find this thought odd, since the person he's trying to help had tried to kill him and his friend. But in truth, he finds Kurumu to be a nice and caring girl, albeit a bit provocative. But she was a succubus so he had expected it. She was doing this for the good of his race, which was understandable since his teacher had told him that the succubus race wasn't the most flourishing. And being a succubus, it was natural that she attracted so many men, he knew of how they must find their Mate of Fate and found the thought to be quiet romantic. Even if he didn't agree with the methods of how it was done.

He saw most of the emotions inside her through her eyes, and he could tell that she wasn't a bad girl, but was willing to do what had to be done. He admired that, and wanted to believe there was good in her. He wanted to believe in that for everybody, like how Hikari had done for him and she wanted him to do as well. His body had stopped convulsing and his blood had stopped from leaving his body. He felt as good as he did before it hit, like it didn't even happen. Standing up quickly he bolted over the edge, disappearing from sight in mid-air. Moka loomed over the barely conscious bluenette, her form as menacing as her power. Kurumu just shook on the floor helplessly, knowing she could do nothing against her attacker, especially in her weakened state. Tears streamed down her face as sobs escaped her lips.

"Moka, Stop!" A blur appeared between the two, revealing Josue in good condition. Blood had stained his hands and mouth but he stood like nothing was wrong. Moka looked at him with relief and joy, but did her best to hide it, feeling that right now wasn't the best time. She looked down at Kurumu and glared at her before he got her attention with another call of her name. "Stop this Moka, you've done enough, can't you see you've beaten her?" he spoke with a pleading tone, something that confused her and annoyed her at the same time.

"But she attacked me and you! She even injured my outer self and would have done more if she hadn't run away from her and you appeared! Why would you defend her!" She didn't know why she was getting so upset over this, it confused her. But she did wanna know why he would defend an enemy.

"Because she's defeated." He turned to look down at Kurumu "Look at her, she's barely conscious, you've proven your strength over hers and defended yourself. I don't think she's going to attack us anymore." He looked back at Moka.

"How do you know that!" she questioned

"Because I believe her to be a good girl inside, she only did this because she had to." Those words shocked both vampire and succubus. Moka was surprised by his defense of the winged girl and Kurumu over the fact that he was defending her at all. She was quite touched by the gesture. Moka on the other hand still wouldn't back down.

"She's a succubus, a sex demon! What makes you think she's good?"

"I believe you're good don't I?" his words threw her off. "I believe you to be a nice, kind, girl who only wishes for companion ship. Have I been wrong so far?" he asked this in a genuinely caring and curious tone. Moka bit her lower lip slightly, knowing him to be true but not wanting to admit it with others around. Her pride called for her to deny this, but she found that with him around, her pride didn't have as much a hold on her as it normally does. With no answer, at least verbally, he continued. "She's a nice girl Moka, and we should give her a chance like how we did for each other." He walked over to the beaten girl, who flinched slightly but couldn't really do anything. He just smiled a warm smile and gently began lifting her up into a sitting position. "Right?" he gave Moka the same warm smile and she gave up on her argument, she couldn't win against him like this. That smile just made her heart skip a beat.

Knowing she's beaten, she sighed and put her hand on her hip, a wind blowing her silvery hair to the side, she looked like a dark angel to him. Especially with her glowing, ruby, eyes. "Very well, if you're going to be so persistent about it, I was just looking out for you." She blushed slightly at his appreciative smile, she felt like saying something else. "And… I didn't want anybody to take your delicious blood from me." He chuckled slightly

"Sure Moka, whatever you say." His tone sounded teasing, making Moka's blush deepen. She stuck her hand out at him and looked away.

"Just give me back the Rosary so I can sleep, the seal shouldn't be undone for very long. No telling what could happen." He placed the seal in her hand before turning back to Kurumu to keep her steady. Before she could put it back on though, she saw his back and gasped. She never noticed the giant scar on his back. Josue felt smooth fingers trace along his back, sending a shiver along his spine. He turned his head to see Moka with a solemn look on her face and her fingers on his back, gingerly tracing the scar.

"Vicious looking isn't it?" the words broke her away from her actions; she looked at him with an expectant and concerned look. He just sighed. "I'll tell you about it another time, right now we gotta help her." He looked back at Kurumu, who had stayed quiet the whole time; mostly because she was too beat up to speak. She was breathing heavily and some blood escaped from some cuts on her body. He looked back at her and said "Put your rosary back on and after I take her to the infirmary I'll meet you at our room and explain about the scar ok?" Moka was a bit hesitant but agreed, and put her rosary back on, her demonic energy resealing itself and returning everything to its normal state. Josue caught the unconscious outer Moka and set her down near Kurumu, an idea in mind. He held them both up as he summoned a large stone chair below them, large enough to carry them both, and leaned them both back into it gently. Mostly for Kurumu's sake than anything else, he just didn't wanna carry them both back with one injured.

He walked to the back of the seat and it rose, bringing the two girls up with it. He placed his hands on it and began pushing, sliding the stone furniture across the ground with ease. Kurumu was, to say the least, beaten senseless. It hurt to move and even breathe; she just sat there motionlessly while her black haired savior pushed them towards the school hospital. She was still surprised that he stood up for her like that, and against his own friend too. It had touched her heart; no one besides her mom has ever stood up for her like that. Her tears still ran down her face, but instead of being from fear, they're from a relieved happiness. She must have sobbed a bit because she soon felt a large warm thing on her head, moving back and forth soothingly. "Don't cry, you're safe now, you don't have to worry anymore" Josue told her kindly, his tone warm. Kurumu's heart skipped beat at those words; she moved her head slightly to look at his face, which had a kind smile for her. She closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of his hand. Before she knew it, she fell asleep, despite her wounds.

Josue pushed the two girls towards the school hospital, making sure not to bother them. But he had things going through his mind that demanded his immediate attention. _"It's about to happen soon, and these symptoms were much more ahead then the others times. What could have caused it to speed up? Could it have been that memory? Or is the fact of being at an all monster school affecting me somehow? Whatever it is, I gotta make sure I got a place to go to when it hits, otherwise there may be consequences, and not just to me."_ He arrived at the front door to the hospital, but as he was about to open the door, he fell to his knees in pain. He gripped at his chest, as if he was trying to pull off whatever was causing him this pain._"Shit, 15 years of this and I'm still not used to it."_ He could not continue his thought as he began coughing up blood again, this time in larger quantities. His body felt like it was ripping itself apart from the inside out, but he knew there was worse to come. This was just the beginning of what's happening to him. A scar on his arm ripped open, as if it was fresh, and sprayed out blood before quickly closing again, his regeneration kicking in. _"Shit, why's this happening so fast? I gotta get away!"_ With what strength he had, he started to get back up on his feet and stumble away before he drew a crowd. He barely passed the girls when Moka woke up, the smell of his blood making a great alarm clock for her.

She opened her emerald green eyes to look around, hoping to find her friend and get a quick "snack". But what she saw terrified her. A trail of blood was in front of her, and as her eyes followed it, they widened in horror at its source. Josue kneeled a few feet away from the girl's stone resting place, a new wave of pain hitting him and causing him to fall back to the ground on his hands and knees, shaking every time he coughed up more blood. Moka quickly got off her seat and began making her way towards her injured friend. But before she could get too close, he yelled out. "Stay back! Don't get too close!" he hunched forward more and tensed, unknowingly sending out a strong gust of wind that pushed Moka back, causing her to fall from surprise. _"Shit, am I losing control already? What the hell's going on!" _ His questions went unanswered as a giant wave of pain washed over him, causing him to straighten out and yell upwards, his screams garbled by blood escaping his mouth. His last thoughts before passing out were _"Hikari…please help me."_ He fell forward with an unsettling splash of his own blood, staining his body and training pants.

Moka ran forwards and kneeled next to her friend, not caring if she got blood on herself, her concern for him was all that mattered at the moment. She checked his pulse, relieved to find one, but did not relax as she still needed to help him. Luckily a doctor was passing by the front desk and saw the whole scene. He dropped his coffee cup and ran outside, calling for help before her opened the doors. He noticed the two injured teens and briefly wondered what happened before going to Moka. He kneeled down next the pinkette and asked "What happened!" She turned to him with tears in her eyes and said

"I don't know, but please help him!" she all but begged. The doctor nodded assuringly.

"Don't worry, we'll do all we can." A whole group of doctors and staff ran out of the hospital, getting straight to work the second they saw the scene. Moka watched them carry her friend inside and was about to follow when a nurse stopped her.

"Please wait here miss, the doctors need to work." She told her calmly but sternly. Moka still tried getting through nonetheless.

"Please! He's my only friend! I have to-" The nurse cut her off.

"If he's your friend and you care about him so much you should wait here and let the doctor's work. That's the best thing you can do right now. Just wait and be patient." She gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to calm her down a bit.

"_**She's right. I wanna go in and see him too, but right now the doctors need to make sure he's ok. Barging in there would only be bad for him. Let's just sit here and wait, no matter how much you don't want to."**_ Moka nodded at the reasoning of the voice, not doubting it since it saved her life today. She begrudgingly took a seat in the waiting room, watching and waiting for any sign of her friend to come out. She put her hands together and held them to her chest.

"_Josue, please be alright."_ A lone tear escaped her and rolled down her cheek and onto the rosary. It slid down the silver cross and around the red gem, making it look like it was crying as well.


	11. Chapter 9

Me: (walks up on stage) to all me readers and visitors. I would like to say- (gets tackled by Ura onto ground)

Ura: (sits on his back) what did I tell you about being formal?

Me: fner ho hit hahin?*never do it again?*

Ura: exactly (stays on him)

Me…..han hue fet off fii fease?*can you get off me please?*

Ura: but you make a comfortable chair

Omote: (runs up stage next to Ura) come on Ura, get off him. Besides, he has to do the intro.

Ura: he can do it just fine from where he is, sit next to me Omote(scoots over) he's very comfy(pulls her to sit down next to her)

Me: (grunts) hoh fome on!*oh come on!*(rolls head to side so he can breathe) you two, please let me up so I can say what I need to say. I'll let you suck my blood. Also I'm starting to have issues breathing(Both get off and he stands up)(cracks back) by the way Ura, that's not the first time I was told I was comfy.

Ura: I still want that blood

Omote: are you ok?

Me: I'm fine. Anyway, like I was saying (glances at Ura) to all my readers and visitors. I want to say sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter and thank you to those who waited patiently for it. Also a special thanks to D for his inspiring and kind comment. I hope you continue you're writing and I look forward to reading it. Also to my friend Jesus for helping me out with the HUGE writers block I had for a part in this chapter. Also my internet is back but with a hitch, I'm not in control of it and it's limited on time. But I will try to update as often as I can. Now girls will you please do the disclaimer?

Both Mokas: Josue does not own Rosario+Vampire; the series belongs to its respective owner(s). He only owns the plot and some character. Now please enjoy!

Ura: now where's my blood?!

Omote: Mine too!

Me: can't you wait till later?!(backs away)

Ch.9

Normal POV

Darkness surrounded him, a darkness he was all too familiar with. It was where he always went whenever he blacked out from these "Blood pains" he called them. He called them that due to the fact that his blood always comes rushing out of him whenever they occur. And that whatever it touches gets affected strangely. He always knew his blood could have weird effects on things, but he always knew which ones were to happen and how he wanted them to happen. But whenever the Blood pains began, he had no idea what his blood would do, that's why he never got close to anyone when they did.

A beeping noise caught his attention, it was slow and steady. Smells began to fill his nose; it irritated him as they smelled strongly of medicine. He could feel consciousness begin to worm its way to him, soft light beginning to replace darkness. His eyes opened slowly to greet the soft white lights of a hospital room. The taping sound of a pencil could be heard to his right. He turned his head at the sound to see a nurse writing something down on a clipboard. She had light brown hair up in a bun and wore a standard nurse's uniform. She had light green eyes that showed kindness and a great focus required for someone in her profession. After she finished writing she pulled out a syringe and began for his arm.

When she got close, his hand moved and grabbed her wrist, stopping her and scaring her witless. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Josue groaned out as he tried sitting up. He let the nurse's hand go to hold his sore side, a side effect of the Blood pains, at least the first stage. The nurse put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down.

"Try not to move, you were in critical condition when you were brought in. But then-"

"My wounds instantaneously healed and I was left looking fine." He interrupted with his statement, surprising the nurse.

"Yes, how did you know?" He smirked slightly

"This isn't the first time this has happened. I guess you could say I'm used to it." He attempted to get up again, but the nurse pushed him back down.

"Even so, you should still rest. With what you went through, you're lucky to be conscious." Her tone suggested that she was used to stubborn patients. She gave him a stern look that told him he was gonna stay put. Too bad he wasn't a regular patient.

"Trust me; I'll be fine for now. But I gotta go." He tried getting up again, but a sharp pain up his side sent him back down. He grabbed his side again and groaned, worrying the nurse.

"Are you ok?" she asked. It took him a little bit before he could respond.

"Yeah, just a little sore is all." The pain left quickly, not even leaving a dull throb. The nurse didn't believe him, and her face showed it.

"You boys are so stubborn, even when it's obvious something's wrong." She was confused when he chuckled.

"It's just how we are. We don't want anyone to know if something's wrong. We don't wanna worry those who are close to us. But we appreciate the concern." The nurse could hear the history in his words, and the emotions as well. Being a worker in the medical profession has helped teach her how to read people. She was curious about this boy, especially with how he could even breathe after losing so much blood. But for now, she has to do her job.

"Wait here, I'm going to get the doctor to come check up on you. Try to stay in bed please." She began for the door.

"I promise nothing." He said back jokingly. She just rolled her eyes as she closed the door. As soon as she left he sat up, not feeling any pain for the time being. He froze for a few seconds before looking to his left, sensing something. "Hey there Mikogami-san, or should I still call you headmaster?" In the corner of the room, where there was an unnaturally dark shadow, came the headmaster, glowing eyes and all, except he didn't have his usual creepy smile.

"Mikogami is fine for now. But that aside, are you alright my boy?" his voice sounded concerned, something out of character for the usually calm and collected head of the school. Josue was taken aback by his worry, finding it a little surprising.

"Yeah…I'm fine, for now anyway." He slipped off the bed and stood up, wobbling a bit but regained his balance quickly. "Why so concerned? Didn't those people you sent to train me tell you about this?"

"Yes, but they never said that it happens this fast. I thought it took time to reach this stage?" his concern rose slightly.

"I thought so too. This has never happened before honestly. I have no idea what's causing it, but I do know I have to leave somewhere before it reaches its final stage." His eyes darkened as he thought of what's to come. It was the part he most dreaded about the Blood pains. Even the stages leading up to it couldn't compare to the last. The Headmaster took notice of his look and spoke up.

"They told me about the final stage as well. And from what they said, it's not pretty."

"You have no idea." He said it with slight anger, although he didn't know why. The Headmaster continued, as if not noticing. "If you need somewhere to go while this is going on, I would be more than happy to offer you somewhere safe." He hoped he would take him up on his offer.

"Thank you Mikogami-san, really. But I can't." oh well "My powers go out of control during this, and cause mass destruction. I don't want to destroy your school or hurt anybody. I think its best I just go to paradise as always. My pack there can watch over me." Mikogami was about to object, but Josue stopped him. "Oh, and before I forget." He reached into his pocket, happy they didn't take his training pants when they brought him in, and pulled out a few roots. He tossed them to Mikogami, who caught them and eyed them strangely. "Give those to Moka. Tell her to grind them into a fine powder. I left a grinding bowl in my small duffle bag she can use. Tell her to add a very small amount to whatever she drinks before bed and it should help. It's very powerful so be careful." He moved over to the large two door window and opened it. Mikogami was very confused at the moment.

"Wait! What are you-" Josue put one foot on the ledge.

"It's to help her sleep!" Before he jumped out, he heard footsteps rushing toward the room. He knew exactly who they belonged too. He felt a little bad, but jumped out nonetheless. Using the air, he made platforms to jump from. Already high above the school, and too far to catch on foot, he continued. Moka and Kurumu burst into the room, expecting their favorite dark haired boy to greet them with a smile. But instead found the headmaster staring out an open window with roots in his hand, and no Josue in sight, much to their dismay. Kurumu looked around frantically, hoping to find him hiding somewhere. Moka just walked up to the headmaster, noticing the roots in his hand and thinking he just might know where her friend is.

"Headmaster, where is Josue?" Moka asked, fear in her voice. Mikogami just clutched the roots in his hand and continued staring out the window.

"He left." He didn't even try to cover up what happened, but he wasn't gonna tell them what was going on either. He had a duty to the young man, something he wouldn't fault on. Moka just gasped as she heard the news, tears in the corners of her eyes. Kurumu had stopped her frantic searching and just stood there, gaping at the headmaster as well, one hand on the bed he slept on. No words left either of the girl's mouths, too shocked to say anything and too confused to form any thoughts. The headmaster turned and walked towards Moka, a serious expression on his face. Moka was a little intimidated by the look on his half shown face, but became confused when he stopped and held out his hand to her. "These are for you my dear." He held the roots up and waited for her to take them.

Moka took the roots in her hand carefully, confused as to why the headmaster would give her these. "They're a gift from Josue; he said something about them helping you go to sleep. He said to grind them into a fine powder with a grinding bowl in his small duffle back." The headmaster began walking away as Moka's tears began to fall. "And he said to only use a small amount in whatever you drink before bed, as it's very powerful." Kurumu had her fist bunched up on the bed as she tried not to cry. Mikogami made his way to the door, before closing it he said one more thing. "He should still be close, if you girls wanna catch up to him before he leaves, now's your chance. But you're going to need wings to catch him. So look out and up." He closed the door and left, leaving two confused and sad girls.

Kurumu clenched her teeth in frustration at his words. "And what does that mean!?" Moka held the roots close to her chest, sobbing lightly as a small breeze blew from the open window. _'You're going to need wings to catch him.'_ The headmasters parting words pulled Moka closer to the window, as if she just figured it out. When she reached the window, the rest came to mind. _'So look out and up.'_ Moka looked up into bloody sky of the academy and gasped. There standing up in the sky, was her one and only friend. "Josue…" she whispered. Kurumu looked over at her confused, tears running down her face now as her emotions got the better of her.

"What?" she asked.

"Josue..!" she called out again, a little louder. Kurumu walked over to her.

"What are you talking about? Do you know where he is?!" Kurumu asked, desperate to find her savior. Moka took a deep breath

"JOSUE~!" she yelled out for all she could, looking up at the sky where he stood. Kurumu looked up at where she was looking, and nearly yelled out herself. Josue turned his head as he heard his name being yelled out. He looked down at the hospital, specifically at the window to the room he woke up in. Standing there, crying and clutching the roots he got her to her chest, was Moka. Next to her was Kurumu, also shedding tears and seemed relieved to see him. He could also see the bandages from her injuries. He felt a little bad that he had to leave without giving them a proper explanation, but he didn't have the time to. He didn't know how much time he had right now.

"Sorry girls, but I can't explain right now. Maybe when I get back" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple crystal. He tossed it towards the area in front of him, above the line of trees. "See ya girls." He didn't know why he said it, they couldn't hear him. When Kurumu saw the portal open, she knew he was going to go somewhere, and she didn't like it. She jumped onto the window sill and jumped, sprouting her wings and tail and flying towards him in her true form. She flapped her wings as hard as she could and flew with all her might, not wanting for the boy she just met to leave so soon.

"_Don't go! I just met you but you're the nicest person I've ever met! And for some reason, I feel this strange connection to you."_ Kurumu winced as the memory that she had seen in her unconscious state came back. It was fuzzy and gray, but she could make out a jungle. She was little, and standing in front of her was a young boy, she couldn't see his face but could tell he was smiling. He was shirtless and had a strange marking on his chest. She didn't know why, but she felt happy with him. And then the memory cut short and she came back to reality. She was closing in on his location in the sky, but was still too far away. He had gotten really high and far.

Josue took one last look back, and saw Kurumu flying towards him with a desperate look on her face. His guilt climbed higher but he pushed it aside, he couldn't get distracted right now. He faced forward and was prepared to jump, but pain stepped in. It shocked his whole body, causing him to kneel down and groan. "Not now….ugh. I'm….so…close." He tried getting back up, but the pain held him down. The floor of wind he stood on became unstable as he lost his focus. He tried to regain his focus but the pain was becoming unbearable, and the portal too far to reach before he fell. Eventually the pain peeked, and he screamed out. Kurumu sped up as she heard his screams of pain, tears running down her face. Down below, Moka ran as fast she could, not taking to waiting, and sped up as well when she heard his cry of pain.

He could feel the last of his focus slip and the floor of wind fall. But right before he fell, a new wave of pain came. He screamed out as some of his old scars ripped open again, blood bursting from them like mini geysers. Blood poured from his mouth and wounds as he fell head first towards the ground.

Meanwhile, in paradise, something else was happening. Giant wolves, like the one Josue met with on his root gathering trip, where gathering in front of their den, a large purple portal directly above it. Each wolf stood looking up at the portal, their multi-colored eyes gazing at it expectantly. Each wolf had solid black fur, aside from the one who met with Josue, so telling them apart would be difficult if they each didn't have some slight difference to it. The brown furred one growled something to the Wolf next to her. **"Don't you think he should have come through by now?"**

"**Yes, it never takes him this long to come through, perhaps something is wrong."** The wolf growled back. It had dark red fur surrounding its paws, as if they were dipped in blood. The brown one whined in response.

"**I hope he's alright."** All the wolves turned their head to the opening of their den, a cave, as they heard large footsteps approaching. Each wolf lowered their ears, tails, and heads as their leader approached. A wolf, larger than those of his pack, emerged from the darkness. Solid black fur glistening in the rising sun, blood red tribal marks ran along its body. Scars could be seen on his body, even one going across his face. His eyes showed complete confidence and control, along with experience of the hunt and the kill. He was definitely strong and worthy of his position. Next to him came a dark brown furred wolf, no special markings shown on her body. Her eyes showed kindness of that of a mother, proven by the pups walking closely to her. They where the size of regular wolves if not a little bigger, they looked up curiously at the portal. The Alpha looked up as well and his eyes narrowed. He looked at his pack and family and growled. **"Where is the boy? He should have been here by now and the portal is still open."** Each wolf looked at the other before the one with red on his paws spoke.

"**We do not know my leader, he has not appeared and the portal has been open for quite some time now." **The leader looked back up at the portal and his eyes narrowed again.

"_**I do not like this; he would never open the portal carelessly and would come through swiftly when it opens. What is wrong my young one?"**_ He too, stared at the portal expectantly, but with a foreboding feeling.

Time seemed to move slowly for Josue as he fell, and that only made the pain feel much worse. He looked at the portal and a thought formed in his head, on that might just very well save him. As best he could, he breathed in deeply, blood choking him slightly.

"_Please…let this work." _He howled out at the portal, blood gargling it a little bit, but not enough to obscure his message, he hoped.

The wolves' ears perked up when they heard a familiar howl coming from the portal. It was a little rough but they got the message. Come help. The Alpha growled out as he addressed his pack **"Something has gone wrong! We must help our brother! GO!"** And with that order, the Alpha jumped through the portal, most of his pack following but some stayed behind to protect his mate and their territory.

Kurumu desperately flew as fast as she could to catch him, but he was too far. Moka was too far as well to do anything, so they both watched him fall. "JOSUE!" they both yelled, praying a miracle would happen. And it did. Out of the portal came large black blurs, the one in front having some red to it, heading towards Josue. They caught him and headed towards the ground, the portal closing and reducing back to a small crystal as it fell to the ground as well. Kurumu was both shocked and relieved to see that he was saved, but wanted to know by what. When the blurs reached the ground, they were revealed to be large wolves, crowded around him, the largest with the red markings approaching him.

Josue opened his eyes to be greeted by those of his pack leader and most of the pack itself. He barely managed a grin. "My leader, it is good to see you. Sorry to have bothered you." The alpha whined at him roughly.

"**Nonsense young one, we will always come to the aid of one of our own."** He looked him over. ** "It is happening again I see. Why did you not come to us sooner?"** he asked

"B-because I-" he coughed up more blood "It b-barely started…..today." the pack was taken aback by this news, especially the one he had met with earlier.

"**How can this be? You where fine when we met earlier." **She stated, all eyes going on her.

"**What do you mean young one? Speak." **the alpha commanded.

"**He came to our home earlier in search of roots for a female he had recently met. He was perfectly fine."** The alpha looked back down at his fallen member.

"**Is this true?"** Josue simply nodded. The Alpha looked at his fellow pack, understanding what must be done. Kurumu watched from above as they stood over her friend, then gasped as she saw two approach him from his sides and open their mouths.

"_Oh no, they're gonna eat him!"_ Kurumu dove down, claws out and ready to fight. As the two wolves were about to pick Josue up, they turned their heads upward, spotting Kurumu who was coming up on them. The Alpha turned his head as well and growled lightly. **"We don't have time for nuisances. Get rid of them."** The Alpha ordered. The brown and red footed wolf nodded their heads.

"**Yes Alpha!" **Both wolves turned and faced upward. They both stomped their right paw and howled up at Kurumu. A large gale of wind shot upwards at her, sending her flying back unable to move from the sheer force of it, debris scarping and cutting her. Josue looked over in the direction his comrades were howling at, wondering what it was they were attacking. He barely caught sight of Kurumu before she crashed into the hospital wall, the trees preventing any other view.

"_Crap! I gotta do something!"_ He tried getting up, but pain flared up his body every time he just tried to move a finger. He groaned out in pain, prompting his comrades to look back at him and whine. He continued trying to get up, more pain flaring, attempting to keep him down. The two wolves went back to what they were doing by trying to pick him up. With one on each side, they opened their maws and grabbed his arms, as gently as they could, and began lifting him up. The brown wolf went to his back and used her head to push him forward and give him balance. When he got to his feet, the ones holding his arms let go and two others came up and positioned themselves under his arms to keep him up and be able to move. They did this with surprisingly well timing and quickness, like they've done it before.

Josue looked in the direction of the hospital, worried for the blue haired girl. The pain was dying down slightly to the point he can at least movie his body around a bit, he didn't know how long that was gonna last. He gripped onto the backs of the two holding him up and attempted walking towards the alpha, hoping to get out of here before things got too far. Before he got close enough he heard footsteps coming towards them and a familiar sent catch his nose. _"Dammit, I didn't want you to follow me for a reason."_ He turned his head towards the long streak of pink hair making a dash for him. "Moka" he said aloud. She got closer and the rest of the pack moved in front of him and growled, stopping her in her tracks.

"Josue!" she called out, happy that her friend was alive but gasped when she saw the blood all over his body. She attempted to get closer but the wolves just growled even louder, making sure to keep her where she was. One opened it maw, it had a single streak of brown going down from its head to its tail, and a fireball formed, aimed right at her. "Stop!" Josue yelled out, causing all eyes to fall on him and the fireball to dissipate. He pushed himself off the two helping stay up, stumbling a bit but regained his balance thanks to the two them going back under his arms. Once he had his footing he walked towards Moka, the two staying close in case he needed any assistance. Moka smiled slightly when her friend approached, hoping he would come back with her, but the smile faded when he looked at her with a serious expression. "Go back Moka."

It was a simple statement, but it held within it much reason and fortitude. It also confused and hurt Moka a bit, not understanding why he would say that. She decided to voice her confusion "What? Why?" He just continued to look at her with a serious face, sweat collecting on his forehead and eyes twitching lightly from pain, he was obviously trying to keep the pain down while talking to her. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Because Moka…you can't do anything to help me. No one can." His voice held guilt at what he said. Moka felt a twinge of pain in her heart when he said that, the words cutting her. She took a shaky step towards him, eyes slightly watery.

"You don't know that for sure. I'm sure hospital or even the Headmaster has something that might be able to-" her voice trailed off slightly as it began to tremble, a tear rolling down from her left eye. She didn't want to hear those words, seeing her friend in this sort of condition tore at her heart, especially if she couldn't do something to help. Her head suddenly began to hurt, a memory slowly appearing in her head. She grabbed her head with both hands as she saw a black and white memory of a jungle, static at the edges of her vision. Although it was painful, the memory made her feel slightly happy, despite the situation she was currently in. She could see herself looking around, but her vision set on a boy standing next to her. His face was shadowed by his hair and the fuzziness of the memory, but from the emotions she was feeling, she felt comfortable and happy around him. Before the memory fully faded the boy turned to her and held his hand out to her, then said something she didn't hear.

Josue was worried, to say the least. Moka stood before him, head held in pain and crying. He wanted to help, he really did, but time was ticking, and he had to leave now. He turned around, with help, and summoned the purple crystal to his hand. He closed his eyes and focused, telling the crystal to take him to the one spot he had to go. He opened his eyes and was about to throw the crystal when he heard a voice. "Please….don't go Josue. You're my friend and I wanna help." He looked back and saw Moka staring at him, emerald eyes full of tears and pleading. She really wanted to help. Or at least be there for him. He gritted his teeth, slightly from pain, and threw the crystal, opening the portal.

"I told you Moka, no one can help me." The wolves started to go through one by one, his group going last so he could say his goodbyes. Moka took a step, right hand outstretched in a grabbing motion.

"Then at least let me go with you to be there by your side." In the distance, wings could be heard flapping towards their direction along with several footsteps. Josue turned his head forward and the group began walking forward. Moka began running for him. Right before she could grab him, they jumped, Josue saying a few last words.

"If you did, you would be in danger. And that's the last thing I want. See ya." And with those parting words, he passed through the portal, it sinking in and disappearing along with Moka's hope of following. Right as the portal disappeared, Kurumu, scraped up and bruised, came flying down and landed next to Moka, hoping to find the dark haired boy but found nothing. She looked over at Moka and saw her crying, looking at a spot in front of her. Kurumu walked over to her and asked where Josue went, when she didn't answer she asked again, this time a bit more forceful, even grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Moka finally responded by pointing a shaky finger in front of her and saying "he went through a portal along with the wolves….he said we can't do anything to help." At that Moka broke down, crying at the fact that her only friend was in such a terrible condition and that she couldn't do anything to help. Those facts absolutely tore at her, harder than they reasonably should anyway. The two had barely met a week ago and yet she felt like she has known him for years, and that strange memory that passed earlier gave her that feeling. She didn't know why, she felt confused, and that only made her cry more.

It was the same for Kurumu, tears rolled down her face as she too felt this odd connection to him, and the two had met not even a day ago. She too began sobbing, although to a less degree than Moka but nonetheless. Kurumu stood there sobbing, Moka on her knees, each confused with the feelings they had although they don't know why. Minutes later the headmaster, along with some of his personal bodyguards, came running towards the spot. Mikogami had a concerned look on his face, growing even more when he saw the two girls sobbing. "Damn, it looks like we weren't able to make it in time." The headmaster spoke to himself. "I was hoping to catch him before he leaves and get him somewhere safe before his condition worsened." At that, both girls looked at him with surprise, deciding to speak up.

"What do you mean his condition!?" asked Kurumu

"Can you take us to him?" asked Moka, the two eager for answers. Mikogami looked at them with a tense look, lips pressed together in thought.

"_They are involved in a way. I'll just tell them what seems appropriate."_ He looked them each in the eye before speaking. "Very well, I will tell you of his condition, but I warn you, you may not like what you hear."

In paradise, the portal opened high in the air above a massive crater, said crater looking like it could be a mile or two in diameter. The wolf pack fell for a few feet before creating platforms of air underneath them. Whoever these wolves are, they shared the same powers as the suffering teen. As the two carrying said teen came through, he looked worse for wear. He continuously coughed up blood, more than should be in his body, and a few scars were opening on his body, closing slowly then suddenly tearing open again. And even with that, there was a small, blood red, aura emanating from his body that was slowly starting to enlarge. The Alpha looked at this with urgent concern. **"His symptoms are accelerating. Quickly, we haven't a moment to spare!"** he barked at his fellow pack mates, who nodded and quickly walked towards the edge of the air floor, towards the center of the crater that seemed to have a black pit in the center. They laid him down towards the edge and the Alpha walked forward and placed a large paw on his chest. **"Say anything you wish to say now young one before I cast you."** Josue only coughed up a bit more blood and looked him in the eye.

"B-b-be*cough* c-c-caref-ful." Was all he could say before he yelled out in pain from a scar on his right arm opening up then reclosing.

"**Right."** said the Alpha. He pushed him over the edge and let him fall, wind rushing past him quickly as he neared the center of the crater. Then, as he was about halfway down, he curled in and screamed from pain, before a dark red light engulfed everything.

Me:(Lays on ground with pale skin and fang wounds on both side on neck)*twitch**twitch*

Omote: maybe we took too much?

Ura: possibly(looks at chapter) this was a very emotional and sad chapter

Omote: yeah, almost made me cry a few times (looks at Ura) are you crying?

Ura: (wipes face) No! (blushes)

Omote: you so are! You care about him too!

Ura: well of course, he's a good friend and blood bank!

Kurumu: (walks up) yeah right, you got a soft spot for him (smirk)

Ura: (Aura flares) wanna experience what you felt in the chapter?

Kurumu: bring it!

(Bickering and fighting commences)

Me: (crawls towards chair)(lifts self up) please leave a read and review. All comments are welcome(passes out)


	12. Chapter 10

**Me: *walks up* Yo everybody! Glad to be back, sorry this took so long-**

***tackled by pink and silver blur***

**Ura&omote: W**h**e**r**e **w**e**r**e yo**u!?

**Me: *Knocked unconscious*….**

**Ura: Oh no you don't! You're not getting off the hook that easily!*picks him up and shakes him*wake up!**

**Omote: uh…. Will that help?**

**Ura: maybe*Slings him onto shoulder* get things started, I'll handle this *waves to audience* good to see you all again, it's been a while *carries him to door marked 'kitchen'***

**Omote: uh…..*turns to audience* it's nice to see you all again, so sorry about the wait. Since he's not around to do the disclaimer, I will do it for him. Ahem, Josue does not own Rosario Vampire, its characters and storyline belong to their respective owners and companies. He only owns the story ideas and OC's *hears pounding sound and scream come from kitchen*…. I hope we he's ok**

Ch. 10

Normal POV

Moka and Kurumu stood in the headmaster's office; said person sitting behind his desk in a large, over stuffed looking, black leather chair. He sat leaned forward with his elbows on the desk and hands folded in front of him in a thinking manner. He was trying to think of what to say to the two girls without revealing too much. Finally he decided to speak, clearing his throat to make sure he had their full attention. "You two wish to know why young mister Reyes is in such a condition; am I right?" He knew they wanted to know, this was just his way of getting the conversation started. The two simply nodded, waiting for him to continue. "To put it simply, his power is, in a manner of speaking, unstable." He saw the shock on their faces. He also sensed they had questions and raised his hand to stop them before they had a chance to speak. "Please wait till I finish my explanation." He saw the girls bite back their words. "As I was saying, his power is, in a way, unstable. However it only becomes unstable at random times each month. Any other time his power is a force to be reckoned with. It always happens twice a month, but never in a row; he has always had, at least, a one week recovery period between each unstable period. But, it never comes out this fast or fierce, there is always a build up to it, which means something is wrong. Now, any questions?" he looked at each girl and waited.

Kurumu was first to speak up. "How do you know so much about this?" this question was also on Moka's mind. The Headmaster just looked at her and said.

"He has suffered this "illness" as you could call it, in a place I created, so I should know what happens in said place." He was trying not to reveal too much to them. Moka spoke up next

"What kind of monster is he that it would cause something like this?" this, the two really wanted to know. Mikogami just leveled a hard stare at her and responded.

"I cannot answer that."

-Elsewhere- Paradise

Bloody light rose in a column of sheer power in paradise, digging into the crater below and making it a little bigger. The giant wolves stood before it in the air, winds roaring around them, as if it tried to escape the area where the light touched. Below the earth seemed to actually rise and form walls at the very edge of the pillar, rising high to at least 10 stories high. Spikes blasted out from the outside, as if to protect it. The alpha noticed this and turned to his fellow comrades. **"Things are escalating quickly, faster than they should. I fear the young one may be going through a sped up version of his trial."** Many of them looked at each other with a mixture of concern and confusion, as this has never happened before, but none looked more concerned than the dark brown female. **"If this is true, we must also act fast, the earth below is already beginning to form the fortress. It will not be long till the other elements interfere. We must act now!"** With those words, the wolves spread out and began to take different positions around the pillar. The alpha turned and looked down at the center of the power, focusing on a single dark spot.

Inside the light Josue was floating in a laying position, blood and open wounds covering his entire body, each closing and opening in an unnatural way. Some even continued to bleed after the skin was closed. He writhed around in pain and screaming, never seeming to get a moments rest. But he knew there was still one more to come. Yes, he could feel it, building up inside of him and seeming to center on his back, where the large scar remained untouched. He has experienced this his whole life, since as far back as he could remember, but not once this quickly. It always started the same way, him getting a small fever, which never happened since he never got sick, then slowly escalating till his body randomly spasmed in pain and he coughed up blood from time to time. Then it would get to the point where he couldn't even move from the pain and come close to choking on his own blood, any wound he had would reopen then close. Then….well he couldn't find any way to explain it, but his power would go haywire and he would end up like he is now. But it all happened over the span of a week, never on a single day.

Part of him wondered if the sudden shock to his system and quickness would kill him, but with how close to death this always puts him and then coming back, the thought was dismissed. He was surprised he could think at all with all the pain. Then it spiked and his mind went blank, screaming out in pain as he could feel the edges of his largest scar begin to rip open slowly. Back outside the wolves were all set up and waited for their leaders signal. The alpha wasted no time when he saw the pillar begin to destabilize and howled out, the others following suite. Their own pillars of power erupted from them high into the sky, matching the bloody color of the teens. They all took a step forward in unison and watched as their power tried subduing his, it thrashing about in rebellion at the attempted submission. But it seemed to be working as it began to slowly, and stubbornly, narrow. But not without trying to push back fiercely. Inside, Josue's scar started opening a little more and was to his shoulder blade and above his pelvis. One could see bone and muscle tissue.

-Elsewhere- Back on Youkai

"What do you mean you can't answer?" Moka asked.

"Did you forget already Ms. Akashiya? It's against school rules for students to know other students true forms." He had them there, and they knew it. He had answered all he said he would answer, the conversation was done. "I have now told you all that I said I would tell you." He got up and made his way toward the door, opening it from the side. "Now if you girls could kindly leave now I have some work to do." The look and tone he gave them told them that he would answer no more questions. And the girls still had questions to ask him. The two glanced at each other with a tense look, Kurumu more than Moka, and began walking towards the door. The headmaster just stood there silently, letting the girls pass by with quite possibly more questions than answers than they arrived with. Moka stopped just outside of the door and turned back toward the office, hoping to get one more answer.

"Headmaster, can you at least take us to him?" she was hoping to at least get one more answer from him. He just looked at her blankly before answering.

"No." he then quickly closed the door before she could ask anything more.

-Elsewhere- Back on Paradise

The scar on his back was almost fully open, the muscle tissue on the inside tearing as well and the bone beginning to crack. Ear piercing screams leave his mouth, the wound continued to open at an agonizingly slow pace till it reached a certain point, then bursting open in an unpleasant scene of a geyser comprised of blood, muscle, bone, and bits of entrails. At that point, down below, a large tree had grown directly below him somehow and was twisting up in his direction, branches seeming to reach up for him. As he screamed his last scream before he finished losing the bottom half of his lungs his power seemed to vanish, leaving only red wisps to disappear and an unconscious teen free falling headfirst.

At some mysterious cue, the branches shot up toward him, along with water that seemed to be coming from an unknown source. The stone walls below had reach an alarming height, flames igniting from nothing atop its walls as spike jutted out from them. The water had reached him first and formed a sphere around him, and then strong arctic winds blew around it, freezing the outer layer of water to a perfect ball, quickly turning red from the blood. The tree had at last reached and its branches seem to wrap themselves around the, now red, orb. It was a darkly beautiful scene, the elements working together and centering on a single, mysterious, entity drenched in its own blood. The wolves still standing in the sky looked down upon the newly formed structure, all but one panting from the energy battle.

"**It is done." **The Alpha stated **"The Fortress has risen; now we must wait." **

Back at Youkai Academy, Moka and Kurumu had gone back to the dorm, both physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. Both were so out of it that they didn't even realize that their rooms were on the same floor. At least Moka didn't since Kurumu, having come over earlier from her dorm to attack Moka, already knew were the pinkette slept. Kurumu briefly glanced over at her as she opened the door to her shared dorm and walked in, the edges of her bubblegum hair the last thing she saw before she too entered her dorm. Upon entering, Kurumu was greeted by the vast pink and fluffiness that is her room. Frills and stuffed animals decorated the majority, but all that mattered to her was getting to her bed and getting some rest. On the other side of the wall Moka planned the same; her hair lay sprawled on the bed like pink creeks as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes showing fatigue and confusion. She clutched the roots given to her by the headmaster to her chest, as if comforting her. Kurumu was in a similar position, though she was holding a pillow instead. As both girls stared blankly at the ceiling, their minds going over the events of the day, the unknown memories returned to their minds, causing them to cling tighter to their respective objects. The young boy they see, standing there faceless and unknown, seemed to give them a sense of comfort and safety, which unfortunately only added to their confusion. They felt as if they know him, as if they were old friends, but this was the first time he has ever appeared in their memories, they both could remember their childhood relatively clearly, aside from a few moments being fuzzy. In annoyed frustration at the memory, Kurumu turned to her side, her back facing the wall separating her from Moka, and curled into herself, closing her eyes in hopes of getting some rest. On the other side Moka had done the same, though still choosing to hold on to the roots and her back to the wall that separated her from the busty bluenette.

Both could feel the sweet embrace of sleep begin to creep up on them, and as they slowly began to let their consciousness slip into sweet oblivion, two questions crawled into their minds. _"What are these memories? And just who exactly is that boy?"_ Neither of the girls could stay awake any longer, and both slipped in to a peaceful sleep, unaware of each other's similar situation, and of the events to come.

-Headmaster's office-

Tenmei Mikogami was not a man to worry easily, being a Dark Lord like himself and one meant to keep peace between the monster and human world, it was very difficult for one such as him to be disturbed in any way and on any level. Being a former warrior that fought in the battles to bring order to the monster world made it all the more difficult. So to him, managing a high school full of teenagers was not something that could dent his armor of calm easily. However, that was not the reason he was lightly pacing in his office right now, no. The reason Tenmei was worried was for one thing and one thing only, well, more like person. And that one person was one Josue Reyes. Tenmei stopped pacing and stood looking out the large window in his dimly lit office, face, or what could be seen of it, seemed to be contorted in an expression of worried thought. He watched as the students he was responsible for walked off campus and began heading towards their respective dorms, making idle chit chat and other such things that accompanied their daily lives at this monster school.

This did nothing to calm the Headmaster down but it was a habit of his to look at his large office window whenever he needed to contemplate on something that required his utmost attention. _"What am I to do? Despite having read all the reports and even being there for when these happen, I am still helpless to help the young boy. And now, even after preparing for when it does come, I did not expect for one to happen so quickly. Not even _he _mentioned anything like this in the information _he_ left me."_ The headmaster turned slightly to look at his large oak desk and looked over the folders of the information he had the boys teachers write for him on his progress and abilities whenever they finished training him in paradise as a child. Next to the piles of papers was a highly polished, flat, black box about the size of a dinner plate. The midday sun reflected off its highly polished surface, redirecting it towards the old telephone that sat on the opposite corner that the box stood at. The headmaster just stared at the black box, the look of thought still on his face as he fully turned towards it, the light from the phone catching his attention and he quickly glimpsed at it. _"Wait a second."_ The Headmaster thought as he turned towards the phone, his look of thought changed to one of realization. _"There's one other person who could be of help in this situation. That person is closer to him than any of us are, and even though I can get to him easily, they will be able keep him in at least a manageable state when he awakens."_ With that last thought, he walked over to the phone, picked up the receiver and began putting in a number he knew all too well. _"And luckily that family works for me."_

-Human World (America)-

A bell rang as students hurried out of their classes, eager to get home after a day at school. Walking, shoving, and running their way to the exits and their freedom. However one student remained in her classroom, taking her time in putting away her supplies and making sure they were organized. Once satisfied with her organization she slung her messenger bag over shoulder and walked out of class, waving goodbye to the teacher as she walked out. She walked through the hallway calmly, eyes forward and silent as she passed by classrooms, teachers packing, and floating students talking with one another about god knows what. She was quite pretty, fair pale skin without a blemish and stunning light green eyes. Her flowing white hair reached the small of her back, as white and pure as freshly falling snow on a mountain. Her long bangs framed her face perfectly, only the ones on the left pulled behind her ear to reveal a dirty silver earring in the shape of a wing hanging and swinging to her footsteps. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless sapphire dress that starts at her chest and ends right above her knees, a black belt wrapped around her midsection, adding some accent to her lovely curves but letting her move comfortably, on her feet where simple but nice dark brown sandals that wrapped halfway up her shins.

As she stepped outside towards the parking lot, she had taken the route that led directly to the front of the school, and the parking lot, she looked around till she found what she was looking for. She walked over to the black sedan and opened the door, climbing in and flashing a beautiful smile at the driver. "Hi dad, sorry for the wait, had to wait for the crowd to thin out." Her voice was smooth and melodious, calming to any who heard it.

The driver, now identified as her father, gave her a smile back, his hair was the same white as his daughter, though despite this, he appeared to only be in his late twenties, at first glance they would appear to be siblings. "It's alright sweetheart, how was school?" The girl just buckled herself in as she answered.

"Same as always, nothing really special happened. Like usual, I keep finishing before everyone else." She sounded bored, leaning back in her seat. Her father just chuckled, turning the car on and taking off, the two rode in comfortable silence the whole way. The car pulled up to a nice and simple, two story home. The two exited the car as the garage door began to close behind them, walking inside their home as the door closed. The young girl made her way inside and headed for the stairs, stopping only to nod in the confirmation of dinner being late on the account of her mother having to work late tonight. She made it to the top of the stares and turned right, going for the first door in her way. She calmly opened the door and walked in, greeted by the sight of her room. The primary color of her room was a deep sapphire blue, matching her dress, her favorite one to wear. Her walls had intricate green designs going across them like vines. Her bed was also covered by deep blue bed sheets and a sky blue pillow. She dropped her backpack near her bed and sat down on it, sinking from how soft and plush it was. She reached down and proceeded to untie her sandals from her feet, setting them neatly off to the side once done.

She looked around her room in a lazy, yet comfortable, stare. It didn't have much in it besides a deep oak colored shelf next to her window that was filled with mostly books and the occasional item. Next to her closet was a pure white work desk with a lamp and various other utensils essential for work; eventually though, her eyes drifted to the one item on her desk that stood out from the rest off her blue room. It was a dark red picture frame standing at the back left corner of the desk, the picture it contained was one of her from a few years back, though the only difference was her hair was just passed her shoulders, smiling shyly while holding up her left hand in the peace sign, the background was that of a arcade. A glare from the window to her left prevented the other person to be seen entirely, just showing it to be taller than her and male, if the large tan arm across her shoulder was any indication. The only other part of the male that could be seen was his wide toothy smile and part of his upper body.

The girl couldn't help but smile upon seeing this picture, memories flooding back of that day and of her closest and most precious friend. She giggled cutely upon remembering his goofy antics that day, it was his birthday but she could not find a suitable gift for him in time, and felt bad. So he had done many funny, and slightly dumb, things to try and cheer her up. Needless to say it worked, as being with him always made her smile, and watching him snort chili flakes was bonus. She was a little mad that he did that, and upon scolding him and asking why, he replied _"cuz being the goofy one, I have too. And plus, it got you to stop being sad."_ The smile he gave her broke her annoyance and she couldn't help but smile. But quickly get worried again when he did it again, his other friend challenging him to see who could withstand it the most. She sighed and shook her head slightly "Boys will be boys I guess." Though the small smile on her face indicated there was no negativity in her words. She leaned back in her bed, enjoying the cushiony and cloud like feeling as she sunk in. Her mind focused on her friend, wondering when the next time she will get to see him will be. Despite the two being so close, they rarely get to see one another as her family's work keeps them constantly going around. She always misses him, and she knows he misses her as well. It's only understandable; the two had been together since grade school, always together and always having fun.

The girl let out a lonely sigh, her hand reaching up and lightly touching the silver earring she wore, it jingled slightly to her touch. It was her most prized possession, it was the first gift he had given her, and he had somehow made it, it was his way to symbolize their friendship. He had a matching wing he always kept on his person, saying that if either ever feel lonely, to just hold the wing and let it jingle, the sound would carry to the other and let the wing take flight. She smiled warmly as she remembered the way he explained it. It was surprisingly poetic for a boy, especially since they were barely 9 when he gave it to her. But she wasn't surprised afterwards; she knows that despite his attitude, he was very sensitive. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander on her memories of them; happiness and tranquility were the main emotions she felt. Alas, here happiness was interrupted by her father knocking on her door, the knocking sounding hurried and urgent. She quickly got up and opened the door, still smiling, and looked at her father. Her smile faded when she saw the serious/ worried look her father had; in his hand was the house phone.

"It's for you." His tone was serious, a slight edge to it. He slowly handed the phone to her "It's about _'him'_…. It's an emergency…..something unforeseen has happened." The girls' eyes widen in shock and fear, her green orbs looking down at the phone in her father's hand in worry.

"_Oh no, what could have happened!?"_ her mind raced with a million thoughts of worry and possibilities that got worse with each passing second. She quickly shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She took a deep breath to calm herself and reached for the phone, taking it carefully and wearily, almost as if it was some sort of creature ready to strike. She put the device to her ear and shakily asked. "H-hello?" her soft pink lips pursed as she waited for a response. The voice that replied was deep, a little cryptic sounding. It was a voice she was all too familiar with, so when she heard an unfamiliar tone of worry in it, her fears and worry only climbed.

"Something has happened; it is something that troubles me deeply. I need you to come here as quickly as possible. I am sending a vehicle to your home now. It concerns him and his condition, and I fear your presence will be needed. Please hurry and prepare." And after that last sentence, the call ended. The girl shakily pulled the phone away from her ear, the device falling out of her hand and landing with a thud on her carpeted floor. Her father placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly to get her responsive again, and because he wanted her to tell him what had happened.

"What's the matter? What has happened?" he questioned her, his worry growing at his daughters' silence. She finally came out of her shock when her father stopped, causing her earring to jingle and bring her back to reality. She looked at her father with a look of fearful worry, only able to get out a few words.

"I'm going to the academy, something has happened to him."

**Me:…..*sitting in chair with bandages around face and hands*…*glaring at Ura*…**

**Ura: What?**

**Me: you know what! Hitting me in the head with a meat hammer wasn't the best way to wake me up!**

**Ura: that's why I put your hands in a waffle iron**

**Me: That's not any better! * fumes***

**Ura: oh stop whining and just explain yourself already, where were you?**

**Me: *sighs* if you must now, I was still in school when I first posted this story, everything was going well, but the work load picked up and I had to get more serious. Luckily I graduated but I also gotta get more serious with life. So I've been preoccupied with some other stuff. Now I can write to this without the block in mind anymore. But the updates will most likely be random, since it all depends when I can**

**Omote: but you'll still be writing?**

**Me: of course, it's my passion; I just gotta put it down sometimes so I can focus on other things that need my attention as well. And I missed you both as well**

**Omote: we missed you too**

**Ura: whatever**

**Omote: don't be that way ura-chan, you were freaking out when he stopped visiting for the first year**

**Ura: Yeah, but he's not supposed to know that! *blush***

**Me: aww, I missed you too**

**Ura: *looms over him***

**Me:…. Run?**

**Ura: run**

**Me: *books it like a bat outta hell while Night of nights is playing*see you all next time!~**

**Ura: get back here! I'll out you through a meatgrinder!**

**Me: rephrase that please!**


End file.
